fiévreux et victime
by rebeck.cotry
Summary: cet histoire c'est Conan il à eu de la fièvre étant seul chez moury va tomber sur un criminel un jour d'école kaito et ran sont dans une autre ville à un tournoi de karaté kogoro partit acheté des médicament et profitez d'aller boire Conan est perturber par un cauchemar possibilité tout son passé disparaît yusako et son frère enquete Conan va t il surmonter cette épreuves?
1. Chapter 1 est que tout va bien conan

je suis Conan j 'ai 38 de fièvre je suis seul à l'appartement tonton partie acheter à manger et des médicament le connaissant il profitera pour boire ran et dans une ville en compétition les enfants les autres sont à l'école je suis tremblant parce que je suis malade mais parce que je viens de subir un cauchemar j'ai surpris un cambrioleur ou plus tôt ennemie de tonton dans l'appartement je essayé mettre ko mais ma fièvre m'empêcher utiliser mes force correct lui saisit l'occasion pour se venger sur sur moi pendant deux heure il ma emmenée dan la chambre il ma v fais malmené après il partit malgré ma fièvre j'ai cacher toute les preuve j'ai pris un bain avec javelliser ce qui n"as pas arranger ma santé tonton est revenue sou comme d'habitude il vu je tremble je lui dis j'ai froid il cru il est trop naïf de toute façon quand je meilleur forme j'ai déplacer mes preuve chez moi je l'ai cacher dans mon jardin enterre mais mon chien repère j'ai déplacer dans ma chambre mais après je l'ai cacher dans grenier j mais jamais les pied de toute façon mon frère kaito vit à la maison pour veiller sur moi l'ennuie il sait quand je cache quel que chose vu nous somme jumeau c'est difficile de tromper jumeau magicien 15 jour mon cauchemar mais j'ai sécher l'école je suis rester au bureau de papa pendant lui il va au lycée je me suis endormis dessus mais sachant je séché l'école j'efface les message d e tout les numéros qu'on à donner et j'efface tout les message de mon école pour personne apprend je sèche je me suis réveiller plus tard mon frère étais endormi sur le fauteuil je profite pour sortir discret mon frère en 1 min il bloquer la porte je cligne des yeux quand il passe d'un point à un point b après magie je sais qu'il soupçonne j'ai un problème mais cette fois je fais tout pour qu'il comprend pas je veut oublier je veut pus revoir ce cauchemar mon frère dit

kaito : ou compte tu aller petit-frère il faut qu'on parle

moi sèchement :lâche moi je fais ce que je veut

kaito : certes mais quand papa apprendra tu sécher tu souffrira

moi : j'ai pas sécher

kaito : menteur tes amis m'ont demander pourquoi tu viens pas si tu es guéris

moi : c'est pas mes amis ces juste une couverture jusque je retour normal et je retour au lycée

kaito :ne t'inquiète pas pour le lycée je m'en charge

moi :ne fais mes devoir je suis pas tricheur

kaito : hé super sherlock je ne triche pas non plus mais tu dois profil bas pas te remarquer

je lui : ça va en dirais papa

kaito : hé c'est quoi toi problème

moi : rien laisse moi sortir

kaito: non

moi :argh tu m'enerve nichan

kaito m'observe : parle

moi lancé un regard noir :il y a rien à dire

kaito sourcil : tu vas bien nichan

moi bouder : quand tu me laissera sortir

kaito : pourquoi depuis tu es guéris tu t'es pas pointer à l'école

moi regarde mes pied : moi rêver gin venir à l'école tuer tout le monde devant moi

kaito froncer les sourcil : c'est pas rêvez c'est cauchemar ce truc

moi : je sais nichan je refuse les enfant mort à cause de moi il n'ont rien fais

kaito : c'est pour ça tu tremble sans arret

moi je tremble pas

kaito : menteur la preuve tu tremble en ce moment

moi: je suis pas menteur j'ai du mal à dormir et si je vais à l'école la mairesse me grondera

laisse moi sortir

kaito me regarde un air soupçonner: nichan je te connais tu n'est pas genre trembler devant les autre parle moi nous somme frère

moi je mord mes lèvre : je vais bien nichan c'est jute besoin temps pour

kaito se me à mon niveau raconte e que tu as vu qu'il puisse te faire peur

moi je regard le sol : il tue tout le monde même toi et moi il me garde m'oblige à voir toute monde mourir devant moi mes larmes couler

kaito : hé ce n'est juste ton imagination qui ta jouer des tour c'est pas réel

moi j'essuie mes larme : nichan tu comprend pas imagination ou pas lui il est vrai je l'ai vu tuer devant moi je suis coincer en corps d'enfant je dépend de toi de ran de tonton des gadget mais je suis quand même inoffensif si ai dit vrai je peut être immortel ça signifie je voir tout le monde mourir meme toi tu mon frère jumeau tu est fort moi je je suis petit et faible je suis mort de peur chaque jour il viens découvrir moi vivant je m'ennuie à l'école ran me manque chaque jour tonton me déteste si pas toi et heiji qui m'aide à enquêter personne m'écoute et partout je passe je sentiment c'est moi qui leur donner la mort je suis maudit

kaito serrer Conan : chut dit pas ça tu est pas maudit tu juste pas de chance un jour ta chance sera de retour tu sera retour normal et puis avec ta gueule d'ange tu peut pas être maudit

moi frisonner quand mon frère ma serrer mes larme couler sourit léger aux surnom gueule d'ange : nichan tu peut trouver une excuse pour l'école jusque quel jour je veut pas ran apprend je séché

kaito serrer toujours Conan : elle apprendra de toute façon avec les trio qui cherche te voir tu pourra pas les éviter tout le temps hé pourquoi t'es pas venue me voir on aurais mis un plan au point

moi pleure sur mon frère: je voulais pas tu t'inquiète nichan

kaito : hé tu es mon petit frère je m'inquiète toujours pour toi je suis seul à comprendre tes sentiment je sais quand tu as peur mais je te l'ai dit toi et moi en in séparable malgré notre différence de taille tu reste mon petit - frère je veillerai toujours sur toi quoi qu'il arrive nous seront toujours ensemble

moi je suis à pleurer sur l'uniforme de mon frère : je lui dis comment tu ma trouver

kaito : il a pas trente six endroit ou tu reste les jour d'école

moi : gomen nichan

kaito sourit à Conan : t'excuse pas je veut bien t'aider jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine mais lundi tu retourne à l'école ou aura problème avec le vieux tout les deux

moi j'essuie mes larmes : aligata nichan

Kaito: pour remonter le morle de mon frère on va s'amuser

moi je regarde mon frère il me sourit mais je sent il s'inquiète : hé le lycée

kaito : quel lycée mon frère est morale bas hé moi je te veut morale haut

moi je sourie : d'accord

kaito sourit et change Conan et se change en une autre personne j'ai accepter juste pour éteindre ses soupçon avec nichan on été loin de Tokyo 'est un mon idée je voulais changez marche tranquille nichan appelez le prof nous couvrent de toute façon on lui ps laisser trop choix je suis assis à la mer je regarde tristement très ce jour reviens sans cesse dans ma tete mon frère est pas idiot meme si il fait l'idiot j'ai vu dans ce regard il toujours inquiet mais il joue mon jeu ai réussi à tromper les trois dernier jour il finis par comprendre la vérité quan je suis face à la mer perdu dans mes pensée il captent quel soit la distance il venus me dire

kaito: Nichan

moi soupire : tu as compris

kaito s'assis prêt de moi : oui dé je t'ai serré tu frisonner ce qui ne te ressemble pas c'étais quand

moi senti mes larme couler : quand j'étais malade il venu quand toi et ran partit à la compétition de karaté tonton étais sortit j'ai entendu du bruit pensait c'est tonton j'ai vu le voleur je tenais pas debout il

kaito me serrer: tu l'a pas dénoncer

moi nichan : je veut pas papa l'apprend il va m'enlever mon enquete je veut les trouver c'est de leur fautes

kaito ranger ma mèche cheveux :nichan c'est très grave tu sait en plus tu as changez tes tremblement te trahis sans cesse

moi en larmes j'ai essayer arrêter me tremblement nichan ne le dis pas à papa j'ai peur de sa réaction s'il te plait ne lui dis pas

kaito: tu sait j'aime pas injustice sur toi je direrais rien mais tu es découvert tu leu dis tout tu le fais pas tu sait déjà qui le feras

moi en larme: s'il te plait m'oblige pas à le faire Onegai ( s'il te plait)

kaito :si tu es découvert tu leur dis ou je règle à manière je ne plaisante pas petit - frère il y a déjà une injustice sur toi je te laisserais pas d'autre choix c'est ma seule condition à mon silence

moi : je m'effondre en larmes :c'est pas juste c'est toujours moi que je paye j suis maudit mon frère me serre moi j me débat je m'enfuis je veut être seul et frère m'intercepter je me débat il lâche pas prise ben oui un karatéka contre moi vous imaginer qui gagne il me laisse me débattre tout mes effort pour me libérer ont échouer il resserré son étreinte je n'arrive plus parler ce que je veut c'est pleurer étant coincé dans son emprise je pleure dans sa chemise je sent ses main sur mon dos ça me frisonner je me sent trembler je veut me libère je lui donne des coup de poing pour me libérer au lieu il ma fais le coup de maman il me berce

kaito câlin fraternelle à Conan: chut petit -frère tout va bien je suis la personne te fera du mal je veille sur toi tout va bien

moi j 'ai envie de parler de dire mes sentiment rien ne sort juste mes larmes je sent mon coeur battre vite ma respiration très rapide je tremble beaucoup 'j'ai peur mon frère à senti quand on étais petit on un à peur on se colle le front on se regarde dans les yeux on reste comme ça jusque celui qu il à peur se calment j'arrive pas croire ça fonctionne toujours tout comme notre télépathie il à réussi à me calmer il me souris rassurant je ne tremble plus mais mes larme continu de tomber je suis fatiguée je me suis accrocher lui i en continuant de pleurer sur lui maintenant je sent je suis en sécurité ail me ramasse en rentrer à l'hôtel je me sus endormis il ma donner mon doudou il est spécial c'est ran qui me l'a offert après que agasa ma confié à ran pour enquêter c'est moi qui avais offert ce jour la ou je suis retourner à l'enfance je suis pas peluche mais celui la il à l'odeur de ran c'est peu grâce à ça je tien mon courage de survivre dans mes cauchemar je me suis réveiller à l'hôtel lui est sortir je me suis recroqueviller sur moi je tremble un regard de peur les image de ce jour enfin de ce que je me souvient je répète je veut pas ne pas venir je veut plus laissez moi tranquille je suis perdu dans ces souvenir qui me font pleurer je n'ai pas entendu mon frère rentré il ma vu il c'est assit à coté de moi il ma pris dans ses bras me fis le front à front il m'oblige le fixe dans les yeux avec un sourire rassurant ça ma pris du temps avant de sortir de ces souvenirs douloureux et je remis à pleurer dans sa chemise il ma laisser faire tout en me berçant j'ai fins la semaine plus à pleurer et à essayer d'oublier cette journée nichan ma appris le poker face dimanche il ma ramener à l'agence ou les image me hante même avec le poker face j'angoisse ran me

ran: Conan kun Daijobu desu(tout va bien)

moi sourire rassurant: Genki ran neechan (ça va grande soeur )

ran observe Conan: Honto desu ka Conan kun ( vraiment Conan )

moi regarder par la fenêtre p je vais pas bien je pourrais lui dire mais s'inquiétera plus et elle inquiète plus: betsuni ran neechan aligata ( ce ne rien ran merci

ran soupir p mon Conan tu es si calme ça te ressemble : Conan kun heiji appelez il voulais tu le rappelle

moi p heiji j'ai pas répondu ces coup de fils il appel ici je voulais pas lui il est comme mon frère très protecteur avec moi depuis il sont au courant il sont mes dos sans arret ai dit il sont mes garde du corps personnel mon frère je veut croire mais on on se connaissait pas et notre amour les enquetes nous devenu ami les meilleur ami mais comme papa en ce qui me concerne il devient imprévisible et je refuse qui apprenne mon problème je suis descendu de ma fenêtre monter à l'étage quand je vais dans la chambre je suis incapable d'entrer sans trembler je 'ai filer dans la salle de bain j'ai prie énième bain avec javel dé que j'entre dans la chambre je me sens sale tes sale je pleure dans mon bain parfis j'ai envie de me noyer mais j'ai pas courage après mon cauchemar j'ai saignez les jour suivant maintenant je saigne - plus j'ai toujours les blessure qui cicatrices doucement de ce maudit jour et pour ne pas voir mes cicatrice je suis replié sur moi c'est image revienne sans cesse je suis traumatisé meme cauchemar de gin sont rare ces toujours ces image sans cesse je ne que ça je me sent faible triste en colère sale honte j'ai sens seul je sentiment de vide je suis habillé je suis allé dans la chambre de ran je me suis endormie dan sa chambre avec mon doudou j'ai le sommeil agité encore ces image quoi je fasse ces image sont partout je suis réveiller en sueur replié sur moi mes larme coulent je suis fatiguée de revoir ces image je veut oublier est de trop demander lundi je suis allé à école mon frère y emmenée

kaito : nichan : tu peut t- y isoler tu as besoin d'aide

moi : non besoin de temps pas d'aide

kaito froncer les sourcil p têtu si il continue il va se faire démasquer tout seul: nichan

moi p idiot tu n'aura jamais du découvrir cette histoire :nichan tu ma promis de te taire

kaito : l Daijobu desu nichan

moi: ha

kaito: la libération peut être tracée

moi soupir devant le portail: nichan je suis pas prêt

kaito :hé nichan ne le laisse pas gagner tu dois leur montrer que tu est un battant il ne fais pas peur

moi p facile à dire pour lui : aligata nichan avec un sourire rassurant court rejoindre les enfant

il remet un sourire

plus tard avant la cantine Mlle kobayashi m'interroge

Mlle kobayashi : Conan kun tu peut venir me voir

moi soupire allez voir sensei :haï sensei

Mlle Kobayashi: Daijobu (desu) ka Conan kun ( Est-ce que tout va bien Conan)

moi devant sensei: Genki Kobayashi Sensei (ça va maîtresse kobayashi)

Mlle kobayashi :Conan kun pourquoi tu dis ceci Itai desu ( ça fait mal, j'ai mal, aïe)

moi pâlit p je me rappelle de m'être endormie après avoir terminer l'exercice je dis du dire en dormant chiez il faut j'arrete de m'endormir :gomen nasai kobayashi sensei (je vous pris de m'excusez maîtresse kobayashi

Mlle kobayashi Ii desu : ce n'est rien, Doshita (no) Conan kun qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Conan ?

moi visage de poker: betsuni akumu Gomen NASA Kobayashi Sensei

Mlle Kobayashi: Ii desu Conan kun

plus tard en rentrant avec ai elle ma dit

ai :edogawa Daijobu desu

moi p marre quand me pose de cette question : genki aligata haibara

ai sourcil : uso (menteur)Tomodachi deshou ( on est bien des amis, non )

moi regarder noir: haï

ai: Doshita (no) ? ( qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

moi : betsuni

ai froncer les sourcil: Honto desu ka :(vraiment )

moi soupir: pff dis qu'est que je dis à l'école" si quel un peu traduire cette phrase merci "

ai levé un sourcil : Anasute (lâchez-moi lâchez-moi ),Yamete kudasai ( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu (ça fait mal j'ai mal, aïe)Do iu koto da edogawa ? (qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?)

moi poker face : betsuni juste cauchemar de G qui me torture la dernière fois j'ais sentiment je vais le croiser à nouveau p sauf que c'est pas G que je parlais c'est un autre salaud qui ma fais cauchemar que Zetai ni ierusenai ( je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, c'est impardonnable)Watashi wa anata wo korosu (je vais te tuer, je te tuerai

plus tard j'ai entendu papa et tonton parler sujet du jour moi je me suis tirer avant que papa sache que je suis la je le connais il me tomberais dessus et avec papa c'est encore plus difficile de le tromper avec peu d'indice il aura déjà déduits une parfaite déduction papa est très rapide pour comprendre contrairement l'oncle pendant je traîne dans la rue mon frère ma'appeler il me dit

moi: Moshi Moshi

Kaito: Nichan Doko (? T'es où)

moi: Wakarimasen (je ne sais polo)

kaito: hein bref je te conseille de trouver une sacré excuse pour demain

moi: Dôshite (pourquoi ?)

kaito : kobayashi appeler agasa pas de chance le vieux étais la

moi transpirer nerveusement : nani p itai je vais pas échapper la dernière fois que papa c'est rend j'étai au collège à cause d'ne de mes blague qui mal tourner

kaito: rit se oh il MAL

moi sourire : oh le savais tu le lycée appelez tu à 2 jours absence la semaine ou j'es séché ben te connaissant tu devais être à la recherche de ta pierre tu as une excuse pour cette absence papa va être content tu es pas bon exemple la pensée toi tu va payer cher

kaito p tu vas perdre : oh eh toi tu as l'excuse pour avoir bu de l'alcool sans permission

moi p comment il sait ça : tu la ferme ou je te dénonce sur tes forfait

kaito : fais le malin c'est pas moi qui à un gros secret cachez

maman au fond : kai chan tu veux quoi au dîner

kaito: je suis pas la ce soir

man: tu va chez ta petite amie aoko chan

kaito : non je vais chez heiji pour exposer je dors chez lui

man : tient voila ton père

papa :Tadaima je suis rentré (quand on rentre dans un endroit que l'on connaît bien, la maison par exemple, ou auprès de gens que l'on connaît bien)

Kaito: Konbanwa otossan (Bonsoir papa )

man: Okaeri (nasai) yusako( bienvenue à la maison yusako)

papa : kaito toi et shinichi je sait que tu écoute rentre tout de suite chez mouri ou je viens te chercher

moi j'ai raccroché illico p papa est un monstre j'ignore comment il sait que j'étais le téléphone je soupire : le ton il à dit ça me dit rien de bon je ne sais pas quoi faire maudit cauchemar pourquoi j'ai dit ça à l'école j'ai traîner un moment pour réfléchir avant de rentrée à l'agence l'oncle est sortie ran est au téléphone avec sonoko bonjour la facture pour l'oncle surtout sonoko est en plein déprime makoto ci makoto ça j'ai eu le temps dîner prendre un bain faire mes devoir elle sont toujours au téléphone à parler de makoto quand ran venu vérifier sur moi j'ai fais semblant de dormir j'ai pas dormir de la nuit je suis rester sur mon ordinateur à traîner sur les forum quand tout le monde dort moi je suis descendu l'agence et j'ai jongler avec mon ballon bu deux litre de café tout ça pour restez éveillez j'ai fini par m'endormi vers 3 h 00 avec 3 bande dessiné sur le canapé orange de l'agence je m'étonne d'arriver dormir malgré tout ce café je suis réveillé quand l'alarme de ma montre réglé pour réveiller 10 min avant ran ça laisse le temps de boire du café retourner dans ma chambre me préparer pour avant kaito vient me chercher pour aller en l'école ou j'obtient les devoir les cours de shinichi avec papa à la maison aujourd'hui je vais chez heiji nom de code pour pas à la maison j'ai enfiler mon short bleu chemise blanche mes bretelles agasa une veste bleu après petit déjeuner douche rapide juste temps quand mon frère arrive me chercher

ran : Conan kun

moi : haï ran neechan

ran sourie amicale : alors ça te plait le cour de magie

moi: haï je lui fais le tour des rose kaito nichan ma appris ce tour je lui donne la rose jaune avec rouge aux joue

ran accepter ma rose : aligata Conan kun elle m'enlace

toc toc

ran: conan kun voici Kaitokun tu es prêt

moi signe d'un oui

ran: tu as pris tes affaire d'entrainement de foot

moi p zut j'avais oublier :Iie (Non) j'ai oublié cour prendre mes affaire de foot entre nous je me pointe rare à l'entrainement de foot j-y vais seulement quand mon vieux est au japon c'est lui qui ma inscrit à l'entrainement

ran ouvre porte Kaito: t mon Conan si tete L'Air Ohayo Kaito kun (bonjour, salut)

Kaito: Ohayo ran chan de Conan kun concentré prêt

moi revenue avec mes affaire de foot sourire poker face :Ohayo kaito nichan

Kaito: Ohayo Conan kun Anata wa o genki desu ka (comment vas-tu?)

moi : genki kaito nichan

ran me donne ma boite à goûter : Conan kun ce soir tu dors chez agasa otosan est sur une enquête il ne rentre pas et moi je reste au club tu me promet de ne pas restez à jouer trop au jeux vidéo

moi : hai ran neechan .ran neechan tu prépare la compétions de karaté ?

ran m'embrase la joue: haï mon Conan avec de la chance je vais me qualifié pour la coupe du monde de karaté

moi p elle vise loin si elle se qualifie je craint je suis mort si elle découvre je suis son shinichi mon la pensée de kaito lol dead Brother par sa the lady moi tais toi : ran neechan Ashita mata ne : à demain ran

ran : kaito kun tu participe au prochain tournoi

kaito : Ha / Hum( Ouais) juste pour voir jusque ou je peut aller mais avec toi la princesse karatéka je fais pas le proie il fait apparaître une rose rouge

moi lancé un regard mauvais à mon dragueur de frère p oi oi

ran rougit de Fleur: arigato Kaito kun avec pas mal de also es tu sûr tu suis à arrivera loin

kaito sourire dragueur me fais un clin d'œil: aligata ran chan Conan kun Ikkou (allons-y)

moi met chaussure p nichan tu va payer : haï kaito nichan bye bye ran neechan

plus tard sur le chemin de l'école avec mon frère

kaito: nichan c'est quoi ton plan

moi: sécher

kaito: mauvaise idée otossan passe te chercher après l'entrainement et croit moi il est de mauvaise humeur avec la réunion parent prof qui approche hé de toute façon il sont pour le tournage de maman il vont restez un très long moment

moi soupir: nichan Ne / Nee (dis)

kaito: Sore Nani (et) (c'est quoi?)

moi : betsuni

kaito m'arrête se met face à moi: Doshita no? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

moi regard triste, colère peur : hier je me suis endormir à l'école et j'ai prononce ces phrase pendant mon sommeil Anasute (lâchez-moi lâchez-moi ),Yamete kudasai ( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu (ça fait mal j'ai mal, aïe)je et tout le monde me regarder bizarre c'est comme ça tu compris

kaito me regarde sans surprise : en autre oui et à chaque fois tu frissonnez qu Daijobu desu nichan

Ayumi Appelle Conan: Conan kun Ikkou (Allons-y)

moi regarde les enfants sourire rassurant: Chotto matte ayumi chan(Attends une minute ayumi)nichan tu peut peut me rendre un service si je suis découvert tu restera avec moi

kaito : je te jamais laissez tomber je ne le ferais pas maintenant nous somme frère on doit être toujours présent pour l'autre

moi : aligata kaito nichan Jaa( à plus)rejoint les détective junior

kaito p oh si tu savait je t'envie en ce moment tu n'as pas la période d'examen moi p moi je déteste refaire primaire

plus tard j'ai passer la journée à réfléchir à trouver une solution à mon problème seul j'ai obtenue c'est mal de tête des image qui m'agace j'ai pas toucher à mon déjeuner à la cantine je soupire sans cesse après l'école Mlle kobayashi et papa se sont vu moi je suis allé a l'entrainement avec l'équipe de foot de l'école la voiture de papa est toujours la je me demande pourquoi il est venu à l'école je me demande pourquoi le vieux de m'attendre la je voit du mouvement des adultes sortir de l'école je vois ma maîtresse le directeur d'autre prof ohé qu'est que j'ai fait Mlle kobayashi est venue me parler

Mlle kobayashi: Konbanwa Conan kun

moi sourire rassurant jongler avec mon ballon : Konbanwa kobayashi sensei Doshita (no) ? qu'y a-t-il ?

Mlle kobayashi : c'est conseil des classe des première année Conan kun tu n'oublis l'exposer sur le métier que tu veut faire plus tard pour la semaine prochaine

moi jongler avec mon ballon : haï

papa passa devant moi :Conan kun Ikkou

moi : kobayashi sensei

papa : Conan ayake

moi p otosan est pressé :matte ojissan ramasse mes affaire je me depeche si je traîne ça va faire mal

plus tard papa c'est garer au parking du studio papa ma dit d'attendre dans la voiture il revienne moi je suis rester un moment mais je m'ennuie je suis sortir jongler avec mon ballon 5 min j'ai geler en entendant une porche 357 cherche une place je me suis planquer dans la voiture malgré il à finis ce garer à 7 place de la voiture malgrés,ma peur j'enfile mon blason du club de détective junior qui est aussi mon gilet par bal il y a tout mes gadget je les observe de ma place il parle d'un leur plan :

gin au tél : avez ma commande spécial pina colada

voix enrhumée : oui avez vous mon argents

gin : pina colada nous rencontrerons comme convenue à l'heure dit raccroche

vodka : aniki c'est quoi le plan

gin changement de programme notre cible dois disparaître il semble le fisc le surveille ben on fera comme d'habitude il regarde sur tout les coté moi je fais semblant dormir à l'aide d'une couverture quand il commencer vérifié les voiture

vodka : aniki que cherchons nous

gin armé :j'ai sentiment on est surveiller si j'attrape cet espion je lui fais sa fêtes

vodka regarde : oh cette voiture cet un gosse qui dort

gin regarde :mm un gosse sans surveillance je me servirais bien

moi je fais malade: kfm kfm kfm okassan itai p ohé c'est quoi cette allusion

gin s'approche de trop prêt de la voiture l'alarme se déclenche bip eue bip eu bip eu

moi:p j'avais oublier l'alarme de la voiture est bruyante bip eu bip eu

vodka : aniki il a un couple las bas bip eu bip eu

gin sourire sadisme : tu es chanceux bouya tu es sans surveillance mais bien protégé et il y a trop de passage pour t'emmener avec moi se dirige ver le placement du couple bip eu bip eu

moi :soupir enfoiré je t'aurais mon coeur bat très vite j 'éteint l'alarme

vodka : aniki n'est il pas mignon ces amoureux

gin d'un ton ennuyeux :je préfère ceux qui se dispute Ikkou

moi ces phrase ma fais frissonnez je les est suivis discret je pouvais pas voir le couple après il sont monter dans l'ascenseur je me suis presser de les suivre je me suis senti soulever

moi mon coeur accéléré: Anasute

maman me serre contre elle :mon shin chan

moi je regarde c'est les parents mon coeur à ralenti: okasan otossan

papa me lance regard noir: je t'ai pas dit de rester dans la voiture avec un ton autoritaire

moi : demo otossan il vont tuer quelqu'un

papa me lancer un regard à frisson une voix autoritaire :Okaeri mashou rentrons ! (à la maison)

moi :matte otossan

papa :Iie ( Non)

maman : mon ange

moi je soupire :pff po Juste

plus tard à la maison papa maman et moi au bureau le vieux n'est pas bonne humeur et moi j'en prend plein la tete des serment sur mes note à l'école et d'autre sujet mais j'ai laisser courir de toute façon je suis punis privée de sortir d'argent de poche et en dehors de mon entrainement de l'école je suis coincé ici mon chien sherlock agi bizarre il reste toujours prêt de la porte qui mène au grenier et grogne derrière moi à chaque fois plus tard quand tout le monde dort je me suis monter au grenier pour m'assurer que c que j'ai mis il est toujours mais j'étais loin de me douter papa me surveillais

moi et mes preuve au grenier réfléchis tout haut : je dois trouver autre part mettre ça sherlock pourrais m'attirer des ennuie ou papa découvre

papa allumer la lumière : que je découvre quoi shinichi

moi geler je cache derrière mon dos mon sac p aie j'ai baisser ma garde vite une idée : Ano Betsuni otossan ( euh ce n'est rien papa )

papa : uso Conan(menteur Conan)

moi nerveux p aie il ma dit menteur il me crois pas :he Dôshite otossan(hein pourquoi papa)

papa s'avancer vers moi avec sherlock : cherche sherloc

sherlock ma sauter dessus ou attraper mon sachet

moi maintient mon sachet de toute mes force: sherlock arête lâche mes affaires

sherlock grogner et tirer : w ouf grrrr

moi et sherlock :grrr Yamero sherloc

papa devant moi :sit down sherloc

sherlock obit et grogne derrière moi w ouf w ouf grr w ouf grrrr

moi je me suis éloigner de lui : yamero sherloc Onegai p sherloc me traite comme un criminel

papa me regarde: sherloc sleeping

sherlock obéit :w ouf

papa me dit : donne

moi regarder le sol nerveusement: Iie

papa : shin chan faut qu'on parle

moi regarde toujours le sol p je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant papa :otossan

papa il me confisque mon sac il m'emmenez à son bureau

bureau de papa

moi assis sur le fauteuil :otossan

papa assis face à moi m observe :

moi nerveux p papa ne dis rien : ?

papa d'une voix calme : Conan Doshita (no) ? Conan qu'est-ce qui ne va pas

moi s: Watashi wa o genki otosan( je vais bien papa)

papa :yamero Mô(arrête maintenant)

moi: baise les yeux papa à déjà les doute: otossan

papa se lever c'est mis face à moi :Anata wa daijobu desu ka : Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

moi : genki otossan

papa dépose un dossier sur son bureau: Mitte ! ( regarde ! )

moi obéit je regarde le dossier: Sore wa nani (ka) ( c'est quoi ?)

papa: ton travail d'école Mitte( regarde

moi palis p c'est mes devoir et dessin ya be il à comparer mes devoir avec le mois dernier et ce moi ci il à une grosse différence avant mon cauchemar et après et maintenant il semble que ça joue sur ma concentration à l'école aussi vite une excuse :Dakara j'ai du m'endormir à cause de mes cauchemar gin

papa je veut bien croire c'est à cause de tes cauchemar il m'observe

moi p j'aime ps ça : demo otosan

papa ma bloquer et il déboutonner haut de mon pyjama: mais pas de gin

moi bloquer par papa me débat je : Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai ( non arrête papa lâche moi s'il te plait)

papa empêche Conan se débattre continue d'enlever le haut de Conan: celui qui ta fais ces nouvelle cicatrice

moi essayer de me libérer de papa pâlit cri: Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai

papa me tien enlever ma chemise de nuit: Conan qui ta fais ça ?

moi effrayé rougis d'embarras de me faire déshabiller de forces crie: Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai

papa regarder le torse Conan : Mô yamenasai yo(Maintenant, arrête ça)

moi geler trembler au bord du larme: Onegai otossan

papa: Conan écoute moi maintenant c'est finis tu faire autant d'effort pour te mentir à toi même toi et moi on sait tout les deux c'est pas gin le coupable cette fois même si il adore torturer on sait tout les deux il ne ta pas violer c'est quelque d'autre qui ta violer shinichi

moi en larme couler secouer la tete : non non non je le suis pas

papa me tien les bras : yamero shinichi il qu'une seule vérité les nouvelle cicatrice les vetement découper tes cauchemar ton travail à l'école ces phrase Anasute (lâchez-moi lâchez-moi ),Yamete kudasai ( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu (ça fait mal j'ai mal, aie) que tu répète tes tremblements en permanence signifie qu'une seule chosas quelqu'un ta violer et en juger ton changement d'écriture signifie tu remblais et tu n'étais pas concentre sur ton travail et encore moins sur tes enquetes ran t'appeler plus d'une fois pour attirer ton attention tout les preuve sont irréfutable et ce changement de comportement soudain commencer juste après tu es tomber malade i semaine ton regarde peur qui tu arrive à dissimuler aux autre meme ta maman et moi on la vu tout à l'heure je me trompe

moi devenue blanc a la déduction de papa je sent mes larmes tomber comment pourrais je nier tout le monde sait quand papa faits une déduction aucune réplique pour prouver le contraire papa il n'est pas tonton il n'accuse pas sans preuve décider de fuir son regard mais je me sent vrai très mal papa t

maman frapper toc toc: yusa

moi d'une voix faible lares aux yeux je me sent trembler :Gomen otosan je me suis mis à pleurer quand il ma lâché pour ouvrir pour maman il est sortie avec maman mon frère est apparu il dit

kaito près de moi :nichan

moi pleurant dans mes genoux tremblant de tout mon corps je voudrais parler dire que je vais bien mais c'est faux je me suis trahi oui mon cauchemar je me suis trahit je voulais dire je vais bien mais la seule et unique vérité ne ment pas je comprend pourquoi on dit la vérité fais mal oh oui je suis entrain d'affronter ma propre vérité qui est si cruel dans ma vie tout ma vie est devenue un véritable cauchemar pourquoi il fallu le jour je suis faible il venu détruire ma vie me voler le reste de ma vie j'étais déjà inoffensif en pleine santé alors quand je suis incapable agir normal quand je suis malade je suis encore plus inoffensif mon frère me parle mais tout en serrant dans ses bras la seul que je fais c'est pleurer me débattre crier je veut qu'il me lâche je ne veut pas qu'il me tient papa et maman sont entrez

moi crier débattre en larme : Anasute ( lâche-moi, lâchez-moi)

kaiito me tien : Conan c'st moi kaito je te veut pas de mal

moi bien trop en colère contre moi n'écoute pas cri :Anasute Anasute Anasute Anasute

kaito :nichan Watashi wa kokoni desu Daijobu desu (petit frère je suis ici tout va bien)

moi me débat violemment en larme contre kaito :Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

papa rentre me tien : yukiko va cherchez agasa

maman sous chocs :shi shinichi

moi me débat violemment en larme contre kaito et papa crier à plein poumon : Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai aaaahaahaaaha aaaaah aaahh aaahh ah ah aahaa Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

papa me tient les pied cri: Ima yukiko( maintenant yukiko)

maman : haï (oui )

papa : yamero shinichi Watashi wa kokoni otossan kokoni (arrête shinichi je suis ici)

moi me débat violemment en larme contre kaito et papa crier à plein poumon : Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai aaaaaah aaaa aaaaah aaahh aaahh aaaahhaaaa Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

kaito me tient les bras : Yamero arrête Conan Watashi wa kokoni

moi me débat violemment en larme contre kaito et papa crier à plein poumon : kaito nichan Tasukete kudasai ( à l'aide, au secours, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie ) Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai kaito nichan Kurushita ( ça fait peur) kaito nichan Itai

la suite dans le prochain chapitre C'EST MAUDITE IMAGE : à l'hôpital il aura deux narrateur supplémentaire désolé pour certaine phrase j'ai pas trouver comment traduire j'avais envie d'essayer le japonnais à votre avis dis je continuer le japonais si quel un veut m'aider à traduire les phrase je le remercie et a mes fan je vous remercie de votre soutien gros kiss

transporteur c'est kaito mon ordi fais qu'a ça tete il change plein de mes mots


	2. Chapter 2 maudite image

hopital beika

Kaito Kudo dans la chambre de Conan avec Yukiko et Yusako

Je suis Kaito Kuroba Kenichi Kudo frère de Shinichi kudo maintenant je suis kaito kudo il y a 17 ans une personne ma échanger contre un autre bébé mort né il n'ont pas penser que Kenichi n"est pas mort à la naissance bref normalement je suis sensé être kenichi kudo mais au lieux de ça je suis actuelle Kaito Kuroba Kudo j'ai été adopter quand j'étais bébé par les Kuroba qui est parent avec Kudo i mois j'ai eu un événement grave dans ma vie et maison ekoda ma mère étant disparu j'avais besoin d'une personne pour veiller sur moi alors à l'hôpital ou les service sociaux je m'en fiche ont contacté le frère de papa Yusako Kudo qui comme par hasard est aussi mon vrai père et le père de shinichi kudo le grand détective Yusako Kudo je suis lycéen magicien et aussi Kids insaisissable qui s'amuse de la police et les détective ce qui dérange mon vieux tout comme il n'apprécie pas que ses deux fils soit cibler par des personne dangereuse moi avec mon magic karaté ça peut aller je suis capable de me défendre je suis fonction et plutôt rapide je pirate n'importe quel système Electronique et j'ai les sens de l'ouïe assez développer comme mon petit frère shinichi il est normalement mon jumeau il à l'ouïe et l'odorat assez développer comme moi il des personnes dangereuse qui nous vise mais contrairement à moi il est inoffensif même avec les gadget fabriquée par notre parrain il aussi têtu qu'une mule quand il est en pleine santé il est prêt à tout pour trouver Gin la personne qui tenter le tuer avec un poison du nom de l'apotoxine 4689 pour retrouver son corps le poison ne la pas tuer mais rajeunis de 10 ans et retrouver dans le corps d'un enfant de 6 ans il se fais appeler Conan Edogawa autre effet sur lui il est toujours malade sur ce coté il est kawaii (mignon) moi je le surnomme gueule d'ange il déteste je l'appelle petit frère bien avant qu'on découvre qu'on est frère je veillais sur lui soit par Kids insaisissable la police m'appelle ange gardien de Conan ce surnom me plait plus que voleur il sont stupide je n'ai rien voler juste taquiner leur incompétence ou soit comme baby-setter quand ran à besoin pour veiller sur lui je sait un travail de fille mais moi sachant sa véritable identité et puis je méfiant des inconnu en sait jamais un pédophile se fais passer pour un baby-setter et mon frère même avec ses gadgets il fais pas le proie contre des adultes que soit en pleine santé ou malade i semaine mon frère est tomber malade moi et ran en étais sur une ville voisine pour une compétions de karaté ran demander à son père de veiller sur Conan pendant nous étions à des killométre d mon frère. lui il à été pris d'une fièvre presque 39 il avais 38°7 il est dans cas vraiment hors jeu et inoffensif il peut pas se défendre contre attaque sur lui ce jour la kogoro étais sortir acheter des médicament et le connaissant il devait surement profiter de boire en sachant Conan serais incapable de bouger ce qui n'est pas faux mais il penserais pas qu'n voleur rentre chez lui seulement le voleur ne sait pas contenter de voler il c'en pris à mon petit frère qui tenais pas sur ces pied dans un corps d'enfant il dépend des adultes ou de la bande d'ados ce salopard à profiter de lui et pire il à profitez qu'il n'est en pleine santé pour lui faire du mal mon frère est très intelligent il à compris qui'il à été violer mail il préfère ce taire mais il joue les dur mais moi je sait que c'est faux la semaine passer voila ce que j'ai vu

mardi

moi rentre au bureau de papa Conan assit au bureau endormie mais il le sommeil troubler il ne cesse de dire

Conan endormi: Yamete kudasai( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu ( ça fait mal, j'ai mal, aïe)Onegai shimasu ( s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie )Anasute( lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi)Iie( Non)Yamete

moi je suis allongé sur le canapé pour

réfléchir quel est le problème je me suis souvenue que ran ma dit Conan pour attire son attention il faut l'appeler plus d'une fois ça mérite une discussion je pourrais intercepter ses pensée mais lui il maîtrise plein de langue que je maîtrise pas je suis rentré il est sur point de sortir je luis dis

moi :ou compte tu aller petit-frère il faut qu'on parle

Conan sèchement :lâche moi je fais ce que je veut

moi: certes mais quand papa apprendra tu sécher tu souffrira

Conan frissonnez : j'ai pas sécher

moi: menteur tes amis m'ont demander pourquoi tu viens pas si tu es guéris

Conan agacé: c'est pas mes amis ces juste une couverture jusque je retour normal et je retour au lycée

moi:ne t'inquiète pas pour le lycée je m'en charge

Conan me regarder mauvais :ne fais mes devoir je suis pas tricheur

moi l'observer: hé super sherlock je ne triche pas non plus mais tu dois profil bas pas te remarquer

Conan frissonnez : ça va en dirais papa

moi je pense k'aurais jurer il dit cette phrase avec peur: hé c'est quoi toi problème

Conan: rien laisse moi sortir

moi poker face ça l'agace : non

Conan agacé: argh tu m'enerve nichan

moi l'observe : parle

Conan ma lancé un regard noir :il y a rien à dire

moi sourcil : tu vas bien nichan

Conan bouder : quand tu me laissera sortir

moi pokerface: pourquoi depuis tu es guéris tu t'es pas pointer à l'école

Conan regarde ses pied : moi rêver gin venir à l'école tuer tout le monde devant moi

moi froncer les sourcil p bizarre ces propos de tout à l'heure ressemble plus à un appel de secours: c'est pas rêvez c'est cauchemar ce truc

Conan tremblant: je sais nichan je refuse les enfant mort à cause de moi il n'ont rien fais

moi p je veut bien te croire mais c'est explique pas ces phrases: c'est pour ça tu tremble sans arret

Conan trembler: je tremble pas

moi un ton dur: menteur la preuve tu tremble en ce moment

Conan frissonnez un regard de peur qui dissimule je suis pas menteur j'ai du mal à dormir et si je vais à l'école la maîtresse me grondera

laisse moi sortir

moi je regarde un air soupçonner: nichan je te connais tu n'est pas genre trembler devant les autre parle moi nous somme frère

Conan se mord ses lèvre : je vais bien nichan c'est jute besoin temps pour

moi à son niveau: raconte ce que tu as vu qu'il puisse te faire peur

Conan regarde le sol trembler : il tue tout le monde même toi et moi il me garde m'oblige à voir toute monde mourir devant moi ses larmes couler

moi p je le l'ai jamais vu dans cet état meme après les torture que Gin lui infligé : hé ce n'est juste ton imagination qui ta jouer des tour c'est pas réel

Conan essuie ses larme trembler : nichan tu comprend pas imagination ou pas lui il est vrai je l'ai vu tuer devant moi je suis coincer en corps d'enfant je dépend de toi de ran de tonton des gadget mais je suis quand même inoffensif si ai dit vrai je peut être immortel ça signifie je voir tout le monde mourir meme toi tu mon frère jumeau tu est fort moi je je suis petit et faible je suis mort de peur chaque jour il viens découvrir moi vivant je m'ennuie à l'école ran me manque chaque jour tonton me déteste si pas toi et heiji qui m'aide à enquêter personne m'écoute et partout je passe je sentiment c'est moi qui leur donner la mort je suis maudit

moi serrer Conan : chut dit pas ça tu est pas maudit tu juste pas de chance un jour ta chance sera de retour tu sera retour normal et puis avec ta gueule d'ange tu peut pas être maudit

Conan frisonner quand je l'ai serrer dans mes bras ses larme couler sourit léger aux surnom gueule d'ange : nichan tu peut trouver une excuse pour l'école jusque quel jour je veut pas ran apprend je séché

moi serrer toujours Conan p mon frère à peur pas de gin de quelqu'un d'autre : elle apprendra de toute façon avec les trio qui cherche te voir tu pourra pas les éviter tout le temps hé pourquoi t'es pas venue me voir on aurais mis un plan au point

Conan pleure sur moi: je voulais pas tu t'inquiète nichan

moi réconforter: hé tu es mon petit frère je m'inquiète toujours pour toi je suis seul à comprendre tes sentiment je sais quand tu as peur mais je te l'ai dit toi et moi en in séparable malgré notre différence de taille tu reste mon petit - frère je veillerai toujours sur toi quoi qu'il arrive nous seront toujours ensemble

Conan à pleurer sur mon uniforme : comment tu ma trouver

moi: il a pas trente six endroit ou tu reste les jour d'école

Conan: gomen nichan(pardon frère)

moi sourit à Conan : t'excuse pas je veut bien t'aider jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine mais lundi tu retourne à l'école ou aura problème avec le vieux tout les deux

Conan il essuie ses larmes : aligata nichan(merci frère)

moi toujours serrer: pour remonter le morale de mon frère on va s'amuser

Conan me regarde a travers ses bleu et humides : hé le lycée

moi sourire taquin: quel lycée mon frère est morale bas hé moi je te veut morale haut

Conan me sourit rassurant : d'accord

moi en en tour de magie nous somme déguisée

Conan me regarde avec tristesse il fuit sans cesse mon regard il à beaucoup changé il agit plus comme un enfant de 6 beaucoup plus qu'avant il mord c 'est au cour d'une enquete l'inspecteur corail yocomizo ma aider comprendre que son soudain changement de comportement c'est un signe d'un trauma je me souvient l'inspecteur ma dit dans sa conclusion il y a deux possibilité soit il est témoin ou soit il est victime d'un gros problème et la façon il dit victime ma fais comprendre que quel chose est arrivé à mon petit frère j'ai eu mal à croire mais après quand je l'ai retrouver sur la plage voici ce que j'ai vu

moi: Nichan

Conan soupire : tu as compris

moi je m'assis prêt de moi et observe: oui dé je t'ai serré tu frisonner ce qui ne te ressemble pas c'étais quand

Conan: quand j'étais malade il venu quand toi et ran partit à la compétition de karaté tonton étais sortit j'ai entendu du bruit pensait c'est tonton j'ai vu le voleur je tenais pas debout il

moi je l'ai serrer un ton calme: tu l'a pas dénoncer

Conan en larmes sur un ton effrayé: je veut pas papa l'apprend il va m'enlever mon enquete je veut les trouver c'est de leur fautes

moi ranger sa mèche cheveux :nichan c'est très grave tu sait en plus tu as changez tes tremblement te trahis sans cesse

Conan en larmes trembler :j'ai essayer arrêter me tremblement nichan ne le dis pas à papa j'ai peur de sa réaction s'il te plait ne lui dis pas

moi resserre mes bras autour de lui : tu sait j'aime pas injustice sur toi je direrais rien mais tu es découvert tu leu dis tout tu le fais pas tu sait déjà qui le feras

Conan en larme d'un désespérer: s'il te plait m'oblige pas à le faire Onegai ( s'il te plait)

moi un ton ferme et calme :si tu es découvert tu leur dis ou je règle à manière je ne plaisante pas petit - frère il y a déjà une injustice sur toi je te laisserais pas d'autre choix c'est ma seule condition à mon silence

Conan s'effondre en larmes :c'est pas juste c'est toujours moi que je paye j suis maudit il se débat et tenter enfuir je l'intercepter il se débat je lâche pas prise oui un je laisse se débattre tout ses effort pour se libérer ont échouer j'ai resserré mon étreinte il n'arrive plus parler ce qu'il veut c'est pleurer étant coincé dans mon emprise il pleure dans ma chemise je passe main sur son dos il frisonner je le sent trembler il veut se libérer il me donne des coup de poing pour se libérer au lieu de le laisser partir

kaito câlin fraternelle à Conan je maintenue je l'ai bercer comme maman jusque il s'endorme dans mes bras : chut petit -frère tout va bien je suis la personne te fera du mal je veille sur toi tout va bien ensuite je lai ramener à l'hôtel je surveillais chaque instant il est bien l'instant d'après il est en crise je cherche sur le net pour une fois un autre sujet que pandora je regarde sur le sujet comment aider une victime de viol mais l'enfoiré qui ose touchez mon frère de plus un enfant qui est malade d'une fièvre est plus qu'un salaud mon frère a du mal à se remettre il à vécu plus de danger en 1 ans que la plus part des adultes je suis sure mon frère ne c'est pas rendu compte tout de suite il ne souvient pas de tout il se rappelle juste il entendu du bruit il aller voir en espérant que c'est l'oncle qui rentré avec les médicament il a vu un homme masqué à la deja il pouvais pas tenir debout il senti juste l'homme le ramassé quand il étais évanouie après il st reprit conscience il vu le voleur chercher de quoi voler mais il trouve rien inintéressante après il vu l'homme sortit un couteau il crut qu'il allait mourir il l'homme l'emmenée dans la chambre il c'est débattu quand l'homme commencer caresser visage il mordu l'homme qui répliquer en le frappants à la tete il repris conscience l'homme l'obligeais avoir un rapport avec un lui il étais attaché et quand il crier l'homme ballonné et ces c'est image qui le trouble il voit sans cesse le moment il c'est réveiller l'homme l'oblige avoir un rapport les dernier jour je lui appris le poker face en espérant que ce la va aider il ne maîtrise pas totalement le poker face mais il fallait je le ramène chez ran le dimanche sur le trajet du retour j'ai vu il est de plus en plus entrain de s'isoler son coté shinichi est de plus en plus loin c'est comme si il avais disparu il agit vraiment comme un enfant

moi soupire: tentai kun

Conan réagis pas il regarde par la fenêtre du train sont regard il a de la peur de la tristesse fuyant il est comme un vide dans son regard

moi : tentai

Conan il c'est m'est mis à trembler

moi : shinichi il c'est replié sur lui il agit comme fou effrayant mon frère

Conan replier sur lui mort de peur: Yamero nichan

moi goutter p ohé il me fais crois: Daijobu desu Conan Watashi wa kokoni (tout va bien Conan je suis ici)

Conan me regarder il à les larme il tremble

moi je le regarde ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre dire : Conan

Conan est venu me voir il c'est assis sur moi il c'est cacher la figure avec son nounous : nichan Kurushita( ça fait peur)il c'est mis à pleurer Kowai ( effrayant )

moi p war tentai mode affection c'est encore plus effrayant j'ai fermer mes bras autour de lui pour lui montre il est en sécurité: Daijobu desu Conan Watashi wa kokoni

Conan en larme s'accrochez mon blouson : nichan Dai suki je (t)'adore, je (t') aime Isshioni (ensemble)Zutto (pour toujours)

moi surpris c'est la première fois il dit une phrase comme ça à mon égard: nichan Dai suki Isshioni Zutto

Conan me fais un sourire le meme qu'il à quand il à compris mes énigme: gomen ani et il c'est endormie moi je je regarde s'endormir avec un sentiment de satisfaction mais en même temps je pense que si j'étais restez rien ne serais passer je l'ai toujours protéger de ces monstre quand il va dans des mission dangereuse mais je n'aurais jamais penser mon petit frère serais en danger chez son amie ran après notre arrivée j'ai essayé de le convaincre pour il vient habitez à la maison avec moi il ma dit non il veut restez avec ran il veut pas qu'elle soit triste malgres ses problème il se soucie de ran et les enfants moi je m'inquiète le connaissant il se souci de tout le monde mais je sentiment le jour il sera découvert il va le prendre très mal il se donne du mal pour protéger tout le monde lundi je suis passée le chercher comme chaque jour il joue le poker face mais je peut voir il à pas beaucoup dormis il à des cernes sur son visage je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'il à aille à l'école dans cet état la surtout ces dernier jour il parle en dormant toute de façon tout ce que je lui propose il me dit non il veut être normal

moi : nichan : tu peut t- y isoler tu as besoin d'aide

Conan: non besoin de temps pas d'aide

moi froncer les sourcil p têtu si il continue il va se faire démasquer tout seul: nichan

Conan p idiot tu n'aura jamais du découvrir cette histoire :nichan tu ma promis de te taire

moi sourire : l Daijobu desu nichan

Conan: ha

moi observer

Conan soupir devant le portail: nichan je suis pas prêt

moi : hé nichan ne le laisse pas gagner tu dois leur montrer que tu est un battant il ne fais pas peur

Conan p facile à dire pour lui : aligata nichan avec un sourire rassurant court rejoindre les enfant

je luis remet un sourire et le regarde rejoindre les enfants ai sourcil je pouvais voir il met un visage de poker face je me demande si je vais réussir à l'initier à la magie le seul tour il maîtrise bien c'est le tour des fleur je le taquine sur sa jalousie il est jaloux qu'un garçon drague ran je le regarde rentre avec les enfants il il adore casser mes tour est c'es amélioré sur le poker face je suis allé en cour heiji ran sonoko sera et eisuké m'ont un taquiné depuis mon transfert au lycée teitan pour tout le monde je suis cousin enfin presque pour tout le mondes sauf heiji sera et eisuké qui savent que je suis son frère normal c'est un groupe de détective il manque plus hakuba nous somme tous dans la meme classe je suis moins farceur plus dragueur toute les fille sont à mes pieds dans le lycée nous somme le groupe d'étudiant le plus populaire du lycée mais j'ai m'inquiète pour mon frère après les cour j'ai pas traîné je suis veiller à mon frère à la Kids je reçu visite d'heiji qui rien échappe

heiji : kuroba kun que cachent tu

moi poker face: tentai han rien t'échappe

heiji : je suis le meilleure détective du japon kuroba kun

moi : tu devrais dire un des meilleur tu viens après mon petit-frère

heiji : oui à Tokyo mais à Osaka je suis n°1

moi: tu as deja travailler sur un cas difficile et une personne te fais promettre de taire mais tu sait qu'il dois faire l'inverse

heiji sourciller : du genre

moi: un ami un affaire de viol

heiji: d'après ce que je sais les victimes ne sont pas très coopérative certain à arrivent un point il peut se suicider

moi p suicide je laisserai pas faire : hé

heiji : est ce que je connais

moi: tu ferai quoi à ma place

heiji me regarde d'un ton soupçon : je serais avant son ami je chercherai un moyen de l'aider mais c'est quand même bien pour cette victime de dénoncer ça peut l'aider à avancer mais ceci dis si c'est une victime garçon c'est les plus difficile il sont plus fermer et les plus fragile émotionnellement

moi :mais toi tu serai quoi son ami ou le détective tu si tu dois faire une promesse comme mienne

heiji : les deux mais je suis pas pour laisser un crime impuni si non je serais pas détective

moi sur un ton amuser : tu m'étonne t'es comme mon frère vous laissez rien passer

heiji: en parlant de ton frère il m'évite il répond pas à mes coup de fil et quand je passe il est comme par hasard volatiliser

moi mort de rire : mdr

heiji goutter : ohé qu'est il y a drôle

moi mort de rire: c'est vous les tentai entre vous êtes des cas spécial vous dites ami mais vous êtes des gamin qui adore se vanter de leur exploit à l'autre

heiji fais la mou: dit de celui qui passe son temps à jouer avec la police

moi sourire :hé tu na pas finis entendre parler de moi

heiji : ton père te tuer

maman :Tadaima kai chan ( je suis rentré)

moi : Okaeri (nasai)okassa(bienvenue maman)

maman :Konbanwa hei chan (bonsoir)

heiji :Konbanwa yukiko obassan( bonsoir tante yukiko)

moi :okassa kokoni otossa

maman : Detta

plus tard heiji est repartit convenue je dors chez moi à haido heiji et eisuké loue ma maison j'ai confiance en eux il savent je vais faire Kids pour veiller sur Conan si je reste otossan m'empêchera de sortir j'ai appris la maîtresse de Conan appeler agasa elle voulais un rdv pas de chance les parents étais la aussi

Conan: Moshi Moshi (allô allô)

moi: Nichan Doko (? T'es où)

Conan Wakarimasen (je ne sais pas)

moi: hein bref je te conseille de trouver une sacré excuse pour demain

Conan Dôshite (pourquoi ?)

moi: kobayashi appeler agasa pas de chance le vieux étais la

conan : nani p itai je vais pas échapper la dernière fois que papa c'est rendu j'étai au collège à cause d'ne de mes blague qui mal tourner

mot se: oh il MAL

Conan: oh le savais tu le lycée appelez tu à 2 jours absence la semaine ou j'es séché ben te connaissant tu devais être à la recherche de ta pierre tu as une excuse pour cette absence papa va être content tu es pas bon exemple

moi p toi tu va payer cher p intéressante chantage :oh eh toi tu as l'excuse pour avoir bu de l'alcool sans permission

conan p comment il sait ça : tu la ferme ou je te dénonce sur tes forfait

moi : fais le malin c'est pas moi qui à un gros secret cachez

maman au fond : kai chan tu veux quoi au dîner

moi: je suis pas la ce soir

man: tu va chez ta petite amie aoko chan

moi: non je vais chez heiji pour exposer je dors chez lui

man : tient voila ton père

papa :Tadaima je suis rentré (quand on rentre dans un endroit que l'on connaît bien, la maison par exemple, ou auprès de gens que l'on connaît bien)

Kaito: Konbanwa otossan (Bonsoir papa )

man: Okaeri (nasai) yusako( bienvenue à la maison yusako)

papa : kaito toi et shinichi je sait que tu écoute rentre tout de suite chez mouri ou je viens te chercher

moi p Kowai otossan :mon frère à de suite couper la liaison

papa :m'observe kai chan tu dira à shinichi je viens le chercher après l'entrainement demain

moi p Itai il mal nichan: OK

man :yusako c'est pas cette semaine le conseil des classe des primaire

papa levé un sourcil: hum au lycée aussi d'ailleurs c'est bientôt les examen

maman: kai chan quel est est l'université :

moi jongler : magic , acteur ,sensei gakkou

après avoir nourri sherloc la moitié de la nuit je veiller sur mon frère l'autre moitié je suis aller dormir hier je suis allé chercher Conan comme d'habitude chez ran j'ai attendu qu'on m'ouvre

ran: Conan tu as pris tes affaire d'entrainement de foot

conan p zut j'avais oublier :Iie (Non)

ran ouvre porte Kaito: mon Conan si tete L'Air Ohayo Kaito kun (bonjour, salut)

Kaito: Ohayo ran chan de Conan kun est prêt

conanrevenue avec mes affaire de foot sourire poker face :Ohayo kaito nichan

moi: Ohayo Conan kun Anata wa o genki desu ka (comment vas-tu?)

conan: genki kaito nichan

ran donne la boite à goûter : Conan kun ce soir tu dors chez agasa otosan est sur une enquête il ne rentre pas et moi je reste au club tu me promet de ne pas restez à jouer trop au jeux vidéo

Conan sourire rassurant : haï ran neechan .ran neechan tu prépare la compétions de karaté ?

ran embrasse la joue il rougit : haï mon Conan avec de la chance je vais me qualifié pour la coupe du monde de karaté

conan p elle vise loin si elle se qualifie je craint je suis mort si elle découvre je suis son shinichi mon la pensée de kaito lol dead Brother par sa the lady moi tais toi : ran neechan Ashita mata ne : à demain ran

ran : kaito kun tu participe au prochain tournoi

moi sourire amuser : Ha / Hum( Ouais) juste pour voir jusque ou je peut aller mais avec toi la princesse karatéka je fais pas le proie je fais apparaître une rose rouge

Conan ma lancé un regard mauvais p oi oi

ran rougit de ma Fleur: arigato Kaito kun avec pas mal de also es tu sûr tu suis à arrivera loin

moi sourire dragueur je fais un clin d'œil: aligata ran chan Conan kun Ikkou (allons-y)

Conan met chaussure p nichan tu va payer : haï kaito nichan bye bye ran neechan

sur le trajet de l'école avec mon frère

moi: nichan c'est quoi ton plan

Conan: sécher

moi: mauvaise idée otossan passe te chercher après l'entrainement et croit moi il est de mauvaise humeur avec la réunion parent prof qui approche hé de toute façon il sont pour le tournage de maman il vont restez un très long moment

Conan soupir: nichan Ne / Nee (dis)

moi: Sore Nani (et) (c'est quoi?)

Conan : betsuni

moi'arrête se met face à lui: Doshita no? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Conan regard triste, colère peur : hier je me suis endormir à l'école et j'ai prononce ces phrase pendant mon sommeil Anasute (lâchez-moi lâchez-moi ),Yamete kudasai ( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu (ça fait mal j'ai mal, aïe)je et tout le monde me regarder bizarre c'est comme ça tu compris

moi regarde sans surprise : en autre oui et à chaque fois tu frissonnez qu Daijobu desu nichan

Ayumi Appelle Conan: Conan kun Ikkou (Allons-y)

Conan regarde les enfants sourire rassurant: Chotto matte ayumi chan(Attends une minute ayumi)nichan tu peut peut me rendre un service si je suis découvert tu restera avec moi

moi: je te jamais laissez tomber je ne le ferais pas maintenant nous somme frère on doit être toujours présent pour l'autre

Conan: aligata kaito nichan Jaa( à plus)rejoint les détective junior

moi p oh si tu savait je t'envie en ce moment tu n'as pas la période d'examen je le regarde courir rejoindre les détective juniors

Conan p moi je déteste refaire primaire

plus tard à la maison le soir vers 2 h 00 quand tout le monde dormais j'ai vu mon frère c'est réveiller il vérifier mon ordinateur il pensait nichan pas prêt de prendre retraite oui mon frère n'est pas pour mais pas contre non plus il veut juste que eux soit détruit pour qu'on puisse vivre normal définitif tout comme moi je souhaite que ma famille puisse vivre tranquille quand je fais les énigmes il est pas au courant oui je tien à notre réputation ennemie naturelle rivale si on découvre qu'il est mon frère eux l'utiliseront à leur avantage et mon frère sa l'arrange aussi un frère rechercher n'est pas un luxe non plus ben je n'ai à peine 17 donc je serai pas condamné pour les forfait de mon autre père remarquer maman et papa qui sont oncle et tante kuroba c'est les voleurs les plus rechercher dans le monde donc c'est comme ci si mon destin : il y a une différence moi je vole pas juste jouer de mes ennemies et faire des tours de magie pour mes fans après j'ai entendu papa et Conan je vous jure je pouvais sentir que ça va mal finir pour mon frère voici ce que j'ai entendu et vu par tama et la caméra entre papa et mon frère

papa : uso Conan(menteur Conan)

Conan nerveux p aie il ma dit menteur il me crois pas :he Dôshite otossan(hein pourquoi papa)

papa s'avancer vers Conan et sherloc : cherche sherloc

sherloc ma sauter dessus ou attraper mon sachet

Conan maintient son sachet de toute ses force: sherlock arête lâche mes affaires

sherloc grogner et tirer : w ouf grrrr

Conan et sherlock :grrr Yamero sherloc

papa devant moi :sit down sherloc

sherloc obit et grogne derrière moi w ouf w ouf grr w ouf grrrr

Conan éloigner de lui : yamero sherloc Onegai p sherloc me traite comme un criminel

papa me regarde: sherloc sleeping

sherloc obéit :w ouf

papa me dit : donne

Conan regarder le sol nerveusement: Iie

papa : shin chan faut qu'on parle

Conan regarde toujours le sol p je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant papa :otossan

papa il me confisque mon sac il m'emmenez à son bureau

bureau de papa

Conan assis sur le fauteuil :otossan

papa assis face à moi m observe :

Conan nerveux p papa ne dis rien : ?

moi c'est mauvais papa est très silencieux il observe Conan

papa d'une voix calme : Conan Doshita (no) ? Conan qu'est-ce qui ne va pas

Conan: Watashi wa o genki otosan( je vais bien papa)

papa :yamero Mô(arrête maintenant)

Conan baise les yeux papa à déjà les doute: otossan

moi : papa n'a pas des doute il deja sa déduction

papa se lever c'est mis face à mon frère :Anata wa daijobu desu ka : Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

Conan: genki otossan

papa dépose un dossier sur son bureau: Mitte ! ( regarde ! )

Conan obéit je regarde le dossier: Sore wa nani (ka) ( c'est quoi ?)

papa: ton travail d'école Mitte( regarde

Conan palis p c'est mes devoir et dessin ya be il à comparer mes devoir avec le mois dernier et ce moi ci il à une grosse différence avant mon cauchemar et après et maintenant il semble que ça joue sur ma concentration à l'école aussi vite une excuse :Dakara j'ai du m'endormir à cause de mes cauchemar gin

moi :itai très mauvais

papa je veut bien croire c'est à cause de tes cauchemar il observe

Conan p j'aime ps ça : demo otosan

papa bloquer et il déboutonner haut de mon pyjama: mais pas de gin

moi écarquiller les yeux voir comment papa coince mon frère

Conan bloquer par papa se débat crie : Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai ( non arrête papa lâche moi s'il te plait)

papa empêche Conan se débattre continue d'enlever le haut de Conan: celui qui ta fais ces nouvelle cicatrice

Conan essayer de se libérer de papa pâlit cri: Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai

moi: ohé il y va fort otossa

papa tien enlever la chemise de nuit: Conan qui ta fais ça ?

Conan effrayé rougis d'embarras de me faire déshabiller de forces crie: Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai

papa regarder le torse Conan : Mô yamenasai yo(Maintenant, arrête ça)

Conan geler trembler au bord du larme: Onegai otossan

moi palis quand il dit papa est dangereux il plaisante pas

papa maintient: Conan écoute moi maintenant c'est finis tu faire autant d'effort pour te mentir à toi même toi et moi on sait tout les deux c'est pas gin le coupable cette fois même si il adore torturer on sait tout les deux il ne ta pas violer c'est quelque d'autre qui ta violer shinichi

moi je devient blanc otossan n'est pas un idiot il deja compris je vais devoir le surveiller si ce que shinichi dit est vrai papa pourrais commettre le pire il peut franchir la

Conan en larme couler secouer la tete : non non non je le suis pas dit il avec peur dans voix

papa tien Conan : yamero shinichi il qu'une seule vérité les nouvelle cicatrice les vetement découper tes cauchemar ton travail à l'école ces phrase Anasute (lâchez-moi lâchez-moi ),Yamete kudasai ( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu (ça fait mal j'ai mal, aie) que tu répète tes tremblements en permanence signifie qu'une seule chosas quelqu'un ta violer et en juger ton changement d'écriture signifie tu semblais et tu n'étais pas concentre sur ton travail et encore moins sur tes enquetes ran t'appeler plus d'une fois pour attirer ton attention tout les preuve sont irréfutable et ce changement de comportement soudain commencer juste après tu es tomber malade i semaine ton regarde peur qui tu arrive à dissimuler aux autre meme ta maman et moi on la vu tout à l'heure je me trompe

Conan devenue blanc a la déduction de papa ses larmes tomber il à fuis le regard de papa après j'ai entendue dans ses pensée il s'insultait dans sa panoplie de gros mots

moi je me demande il réagir papa la fait affronter sa propre vérité et elle n'est pas douce

maman frapper toc toc: yusa

Conan d'une voix faible larmes aux yeux trembler :Gomen otosan il c'est mis à pleurer quand papa lâché pour ouvrir pour maman il est sortie avec maman mon frère est restée replier sur lui je sen qu'il est encore plus mal que la dernière je suis apparus prés de lui voila ce qui est arrivé avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital ou le médecin ont réussi à l'endormir il à fallu 3 personne à la maison pour le faire reste tranquille avant araide arriver il entrer dans une crise de nerf il se débattais violemment

moi près de Conan :nichan je l'ai serrer affectueuse pour le réconforter il c'est mis à se débattre

Conan crier débattre en larme : Anasute ( lâche-moi, lâchez-moi)

moi le tient: Conan c'est moi kaito je te veut pas de mal

Conan bien trop en colère contre lui n'écoute pas cri :Anasute Anasute Anasute Anasute

moi j'essaye de le calmer :nichan Watashi wa kokoni desu Daijobu desu (petit frère je suis ici tout va bien)

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre moi :Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

papa rentre tient : yukiko va cherchez agasa

maman sous chocs :shi shinichi

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre moi et papa crier à plein poumon : Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai aaaahaahaaaha aaaaah aaahh aaahh ah ah aahaa Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

papa tient les pied cri: Ima yukiko( maintenant yukiko)

maman d'un regard inquiète : haï (oui )

papa : yamero shinichi Watashi wa kokoni otossan kokoni (arrête shinichi je suis ici)

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre moi et papa crier à plein poumon : Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai aaa haaah aaaa aaaaah aaahh aaahh aaaahhaaaa Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

moi je tient ses bras : Yamero arrête Conan Watashi wa kokoni

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre moi et papa crier à plein poumon : kaito nichan Tasukete kudasai ( à l'aide, au secours, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie ) Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai kaito nichan Kurushita ( ça fait peur) kaito nichan Itai

papa maintient Conan tout envoyant un SMS : kai chan continue

moi me mord les lèvre je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le calmer je l'ai jamais vu si en colère il à le regard

plus tard à l'hôpital mon frère à été endormie par par la dose maxi et on lui à enlever une puce électronique à son épaule droite détecter grâce ces lunettes multifonction c'est fou notre parrain à réussi mettre autant de fonction dans peur espace radar zoom vision nocturne rayon x cette puce lui à mis à son insu et moi on est persuader c'est signé oeuvre de l'organisation et on aussi d'autre piste sur l'attaque des coïncidences dans nos écoles respectif mais pendant j'étais sur le toit à papa et un visiteur qu'on connait m'ont rejoint

moi assis sur le toit à réfléchir : argh pourquoi je t'ai promis de me taire j'aime pas cet injustice sur toi nichan

papa d'un ton calme : parce que vous êtes frères votre lien est plus fort que tout le reste

moi poker face : je sait nous somme frère mais ça signifie pas que je dois laisser mon frère avec injustice mais en meme tant je ne veut pas le trahir j'ai eu du mal pour j'ai totalement sa confiance s je parle je le trahis et je perd sa confiance si je garde silence je laisse une injustice sur lui et ça me plait pas je veut pas eut l'aider sans perdre sa confiance seulement je sait pas quoi faire je me rend contre mon poker face n'pas tenue je me sent si mal la dernière fois j'étais mal c'est quand j'tais petit quand toichii à été je le même sentiment d'échec que la dernière fois je n'ai pas été la pour empêcher

papa :kaito tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui c'est passer tu pouvais prévoir

moi regard triste :si j'ai promis de toujours de le défendre et le jour il à besoin de moi je suis à l'autre bout de la ville à une compétions de karaté alors que lui il est sans défense il aurais du être à l'école ce jour la au lieu d'être fiévreux et sans personne sur qui compter je ne suit pas un bon grand frère il étais bien mieux avant mon arrivé il me détestais

papa : tu te trompe ton frère est quelqu'un de têtu et curieux mais dans toute ses année je l'ai vu grandir je n'ai jamais vu aucun magicien impressionner autant quel que soit les spectacle il n'avais pas ce sourire qu'il a quand il te voit de tout les magicien tu es le seul à impressionner même toichii n'a pas cette avantage entre nous shinichi savais il à un jumeau

moi: mais il à appris tout comme moi il à 6 mois

papa:as tu oublier qu'il est un fouineur il est curieux il sera toujours il suffit d'un rien pour éveiller sa curiosité de plus il à vécu seul ici pendant 2 ans nous en étant en voyage très souvent il à largement occasion de découvrir mais ce qu'il déteste c'est de savoir son frère est cibler par des tireur d'élite que ce même frère est un gamin qui joue avec un danger

moi sourit léger mais revient triste 'ai eu impression d'entendre mon frère :je suis peut être un gamin mais moi je sait me défendre et lui n'est peut pas se défende sans gadget ou sans les adulte il dépend entièrement de nous qu'il est en bonne forme mais quand est malade il es tout seul et sans personne pour l'aider en cas de danger dans un corps enfants il est censé avoir 17 cette année au lieu de sa il il est obligée de vivre en tant i mois il faits passer que 7 1 ans il vit dans ce corps vit avec souvenir et cauchemar mardi dernier il ma dit :nichan tu comprend pas imagination ou pas lui il est vrai je l'ai vu tuer devant moi je suis coincer en corps d'enfant je dépend de toi de ran de tonton des gadget mais je suis quand même inoffensif si ai dit vrai je peut être immortel ça signifie je voir tout le monde mourir meme toi tu mon frère jumeau tu est fort moi je je suis petit et faible je suis mort de peur chaque jour il viens découvrir moi vivant je m'ennuie à l'école ran me manque chaque jour tonton me déteste si pas toi et heiji qui m'aide à enquêter personne m'écoute et partout je passe je sentiment c'est moi qui leur donner la mort je suis maudit avec des larmes il ma dit pas avec peur non juste sur un ton froid et un regard douleur tristesse et un regard vide quand il ma dit ça j'ai eu sentiment que ce n'étais pas shinichi juste Conan un enfant qui est mort de peur de ne pas grandir et rester petit de voir les enfants grandir à leur tour vivre une vie normal il à même di une fois c'est nul d'être petit il est plus petit de sa classement les trios et ai sont plus grand et parfois quand il me regarde je sent il est jaloux parce que lui est peut pas être libre à cause de ce danger qui planent sur nous

papa :tu sait la vie est un série de mystère aucun détective ne peut résoudre regarde les femmes elle sont plus mystérieuse plus on essaie de les comprendre plus elle nous donne mal de tete mais il y a d'autre mystère que même moi ou ton frère ne peut résoudre mais un mystère que seul des exceptions peut comprendre d'autre mystère qui forme un groupe c'est les jumeaux ceux qui n'ont pas de frère jumeaux ou de frère ne pas comprendre c'est le lien d'un amour fraternelle tu te sent responsable de ton frère et lui il sent responsable de toi mais le lien est plus fort que tout n'importe c'est le lien des frère jumeaux chaque jumeau est différent votre séparation vous à rendu plus et fort seulement quand c'et deux tete de mule qui sont aveugle pour voir et admettre leur sentiment leur sentiment moi je sait une chose tu es meilleure frère que moi tu as toujours veiller ton frère soit bien mais c'est pas une raison pour toi tu ne puisse pas vivre ta vie n'est ce pas toichii

une voix que je reconnais en mille :ohé tu es un monstre toi rien t'échappe yusako nichan

papa :toi finis de jouer il est tant de faire ménage

je regarde papa du coin de l'œil p faire ménage

la voix :ohé tu sait que c'est

papa sortit une arme d'un regard terrifiant pointe vers moi ou plutôt de mon autre cotè la : tu sait que je plaisante pas toichii il sont allé beaucoup trop loin j'ai été patient mais la qu'il s'en prend à des enfants

moi p me dis pas il à entendu

papa toichi : kai je sais qu'est est ce que tu pense

moi : je m'en fiche les adultes c'est tous des menteur des profiteurs des meurtrier

papa:: tu sait deviens un adulte

moi surement pas je vois pourquoi je dois rester grand alors que mon frère est petit si je devais choisir je choirai que mon frère et moi dans la meme vie qu'il n'a pas cette grande différence de taille entre nous ce n'est pas juste envers lui je regarde mon portable un message de maman

toichi : tu sait kai chan il y très longtemps une personne ma demander de faire un spectacle ma place cette personne voulais juste connaitre la scène pas en tant assistant mais en acteur principal j'aurais dit non mais cette personne étais malade il avais appris il allais mourir d'un cancer ça l'avais déprimer car il aimais la vie cette amis à toujours veiller sur moi et mon frère meme il à toujours fais partir de la famille comme toi je devais choisir mais tu voit ce soir la il ma demander une promesse mais cette promesse je la tient toujours pas pour lui mais pour moi ça devais être une fantastique surprise pour une personne qu'il aimais beau coup vraiment il adorais au lieu de ça des personne sans coeur à tout gâcher toi tu n'étais pas censé venir pas à ce moment la mais il semble qu'un petit magicien voulu lui aussi me faire une surprise mais quand je t'ai entendu dire à ton amie tu as vu quelque réparer les appareil moi j'ai compris que ce que tu as compris n'allais pas à ce sens j'ai pas eu d'autre choix de m'éloigner de ceux que j'aime de toi mon frère chicage j'ai vécu tout les jours dans cette vie seul dans ma souffrance quand toi tuas trouver de ce que je te protégeais j'ai du apparaître et veiller sur toi d'une autre forme une personne peut soupçonner en dehors d'un monstre toujours savoir ou je suis il est borné

papa: ohé je suis pas un monstre je me dois veiller sur ma famille meme loin kai quel soit le choix tu fais fais le avec ton coeur ton frère te pardonnera car la vie c'est amour amitié aventure angoisse

toichi: mais c'est aussi malheur bonheur ce que t'ai vivre c'est impardonnable auprès de vous mais en tant homme frère fils que maris père meme ci l'enfant n'est pas mien comme je l'espérais mais parfois la vie nous oblige à pendre une décision qui peut changé sur notre vie que tu fasse karaté magie tu un talent que personne à d'autre à ce qui est arriver à ton frère pendant toi tu étais en compétions c'est juste une épreuve de la vie

moi je me suis diriger vers la sortir puis je me suis arrêté: la vie est peut être mystère cauchemar mais si il a un truc que j'ai compris depuis longtemps ce que les adulte sont contradiction vous dite aux enfants vous les protéger vous leur mentez pour qu il vivent heureux en meme tant vous leur faite du mal cette année je suis 17 j'ai vécu quasi seul presque toujours sel dans une propriété qui t'appartient je suis d'accord tu as du prendre une décision mais quand on à vécu avec une mère qui n'est jamais la un père qui se fais passer pour mort est peut être une solution seulement le jour de fêtes de voir les autres se plaindre de l'absence d'un père travailleur alors que certain aimerais aussi pourvoir se plaindre certain ont un père vivant qui passe son temps à voyager dise qu'il veille sur nous loin ça peut être sa solution mais il ne peut pas dire il est un père pas de ce sens en tout cas à 'école on nous dit un pour faire un bébé c'est un homme te une femme la porte un ou plusieurs bébé normalement 9 mois après le bébé deviens enfant ou il apprend à se faire des amis après viens ce vous appeler l'adolescence ou nous en se plaint nos amis de nos parents mais c'est aussi la périodes ou découvre l'es sentiment de l'amour cette partit ça amuse les maman mais c'est aussi on à besoin de notre père pour nous conseiller mais au lieux de ça le père n'est pas la alors qu est les ados font il exploite leur talent pour attirer l'attention de leur parent il font tout pour que leur parent sont fière d'eux toi otossan tu te cache pour que te voit pas pendant un match ou une compétition mais j'ai une question pourquoi tu un imbécile avec mon frère il à laisser mon frère seul je veut bien croire il acheter les médicament mais ce que je doute c'est son coté ivrogne il à pas laisser de coté il savait mon frère seul chez lui et avec 38°7 tu es meilleure détective que cet imbécile pourquoi n'as tu pas chercher quelqu'un de plus compétent pour aider shinichi je veut bien croire c'est son choix de restez auprès d'elle parce il est amoureux d"elle mais maman dit les hommes amoureux sont tous des idiot tu vois selon la lois japonais nous somme majeur à 21 mais cette loi tu l'utilise quand on fais des bêtise mais pour la sécurité de mon frère tu ne la pas utiliser le savais tu quand mon frère est seul avec le père de ran il vont des bar ou il voit kogoro boire à volonté mais dans un bar il y a toute sorte d'alcool gin vodka vermouth bourbon saké whisky champagne sherry etc je suis peut pas adultes mais je sait une chose vous faites vraiment votre travaille quand on est bébé après vous vous êtes la pour discipliner quand les chose ne vont à votre sens mais le moment on à besoin de de notre père il n'est pas la je regarde du coin de l'œil quel soit les décision que la vie nous oblige à prendre il nos fais oublier un des valeur essentiel grand mère ma toujours un homme n'est rien sans une femme ou le vrai coeur de la vie c'est la famille amour amitié alors oui si je dois écouter un conseil je prendrais celle de grand-mère puis je suis retourner dans la chambre de mon frère

au début quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre mon frère est toujours endormie il est en larme de le voir dans cette état qu'est que je peut faire ce que dit heiji est vrai les victime garçon devient plus émotives mon frère n'étais pas du genre a montrer ses émotions avant je me suis assit pet de son lit et j'ai fait apparaître son doudou pour lui apporter de la douceur il refuser il grimacer d'horreur alors j'ai fais apparaître une de mes invention jamais tester ses jouet peluches je lui donne avec crainte à ma surprise il à accepter il le serai comme pour son doudou il semble l'objet de couverture soit vraiment devenue plus que sa couverture peut être même c'es son moyen de sentir en sécurité après tout sa vie c'est cauchemar pendant 1 h je suis rester avec lui après le médecin et l'infirmière m'ont demander d sortir j'ai refuser au début après il expliquer je suis sortie j'ai vu maman et son frère et la takagie et chiba moi je suis descendu à la cafétéria prendre un café au lait sucré je regarde ma montre il est 7 h 30 à c'est heure ci je suis au lycée on est mercredi mon frère n'a pas école mais aujourd'hui il est censé avoir un match important aujourd'hui après un petit déjeuner je suis monter après le médecin autorisée je suis retourner prés de mon frère quand il a eu sommeil agité je lui tenue la main oui mais prés pou récupère moi je réfléchiss sur comment tenir ma promesse et j'ai allumer la télé en regardant les dessin animé j'aie eu une idée que je vous parlerais plus tard mais j'ai utiliser mes compétence de art pou dessiner mon nouveau projet mais tout en surveillant mon frère les heur passe je regarde mon frère il arrêter de pleurer depuis je suis arrivée il c'est calmer il garde main en otages j'ai vu maman et son frère mais papa et son frère je ne les i pas revue depuis notre discussion j'ai penser à de que toichii ma dit mais alors qui est mort et j'ai penser quelqu'un j'ai compris jii mais alors il le jii que je connais c'est toichii déguisée en jii mais c'est impossible jii est plus petit que toichii mais ça signifie qu'il à une nouvelle identité en parlant d'identité je me suis rendu compte qu'a chaque fois on parle de shinichi ou on l'appelle par son prénom shinichi mon frère tremble et quand on l'appelle Conan il il à un sourire tistre en plus de ses tremblement quand c'est penser elle sont flippante le soir papa ma demander veiller sur maman en rentrant à la maison avec elle maman elle à le morale bas elle qui est toujours de joie lm^me mes farce ne la pas fais sourire voici ce que je lui dis

moi sourire rassurante offrant un bouquet de fleur à maman :man tu es la plus jolie de toute les maman

maman accepter mes fleur sourire triste : aligata kai chan

moi p hé bien comment redonner sourire à maman je l'ai vu sous toute ses forme mais aussi triste je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant : **Daijobu desu okaassa otoutou kare ****OK**(tout va bien maman petit -frère lui OK )

maman me regarde avec regard inquiétude :**Anata wa daijobu desu ka kai chan?est ce tout va bien kai ?**

**moi p ohé c'est moi censé veiller son morale ben je paris elle s'inquiète pas que pour moi et shin chan elle s'inquiète pour papa elle dois craindre sa réaction :genki okassa Shinpai janai (ça va maman ****tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter****)**

**maman me caresse le visage je suis sur je rougis :kaito kawaii atashi Dai suki ****Kokoro**(je t'adore, je t' aime)(kaito mignon moi j**e t'adore, je t' aime**** coeur)elle n'embrasse le front**

**moi p okassa je serre maman dans mes bras pour la réconforter: watashi Ai shiteiru ****Kokoro okassa** (moi ** je t'aime ****c****oeur maman)j'embrasse maman sur sur front maman elle légèrement plus petite que moi**

**maman dans mes bras me souri rassurant : aligata kai chan **

**moi souri maman : okassa anata totemo bijo ****Subarashi ****e !( maman toi très jolie ****Merveilleux ! Magnifique**

**maman me sourit joyeuse :aligata kai chan kawaii elle m'embrasse :je vais faire le dîner pour mon grand ange **

**moi goutter p j'ai rien compris elle est passer de tristesse à joie ben papa à raison les fille c'est compliqué : je peut t'aider **

**maman**** :non mon kai chan c'est une surprise mais tu pourrai prendre des vetement pour ton ****frère**

**moi sourit p je la prefere comme ça que tout à l'heure : haï okassa**

**bon c'est le tour de Yusako Kudo vous raconter la suite de ce chapitre il va avoir du changement au les autre chapitre et dans un chapitre on fera connaissance avec pandora je vous préviens pandora est remplis de surprise vraiment pire que moi et pourtant **

_**je suis Yusako Kudo je suis un romancier très célèbre dans le monde entier je suis souvent en voyage j'habite à Los Angeles avec ma femme Yukiko Fujimine Kudo elle est actrice très douée et populaire aussi elle toujours à faire des farce jalouse 365 jour de l'année mais elle est très protectrice avec nos enfants surtout Shinichi le pauvre se plaint à longueur de temps de sa mère moi je m'occupe pas parce que il est juste un ado de 17 cette année donc il passe son temps à se plaindre de tout sans arret mais de l'autre coté je peut comprendre sa frustration se retrouver dans le corps d'un enfants 6 du jour au lendemains le contraint de vivre en tant qu'enfants alors il est censé être un ados de 16/17 mais bon la vie à décider de son destin on ne peut rien faire que vivre normalement et l'aider à survivre de ce monde remplie de danger dans son nouveau corps d'enfants ou ce salaud de gin la envoyer il se fait appeler Conan Edogawa il vit chez sa meilleure amie Ran Mouri il vient de passer ses 17 à peine tout comme son frère jumeaux Kaito ou Kenichi bon lui il étais censé être mort à la naissance hors il semble qu'une personne à échanger mon fils contre un autre bébé mort mais c'est ça c'est une autre histoire mais je veut dire nos enfants vivent tout les deux à Tokyo dans notre pays d'origine au Japon les garçons ne veulent pas habiter en Amérique avec nous et yukiko elle veut pas ses fils soit malheureux dans un pays qu'il n'aime pas alors on à laisser vivre à Tokyo bon c'est sure c'est cher de faire des aller retour mais du moment les enfants sont heureux c'est ce qui compte pour ma femme ben du moment il sont tous heureux ce qui compte pour moi mais quand j'ai sentiment de problèmes surtout quand agasa me dit il n a pas shinichi ou plutôt Conan depuis un moment il y a l'anguille sous roche ce qui signifie c'est pas normal Conan est très proche de son parrain et en général quand il évite une personne c'est pour pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui quand il à un problème et moi je mène mon enquete et c'est tombe bien yukiko à un tournage à Tokyo nous avons décoller à 19 h 30 de Los Angeles atterrie à Tokyo 30 du matin il y a 16 heure de décalage à entre Tokyo et Los Angeles quand il pas de retard arriver à la maison 10 h passé ou notre fils kaito n'est pas la ce qui n'est pas étonnant il reste pas en place reparti avec yukiko voir ma petite soeur Yunako qui est heureuse elle vient d'avoir un bébé une fille elle s'appelle Kinako elle à 2 mois . yukiko elle est aussi veut un bébé moi je suis pas très chauds enfin pas tant que l'organisation vise les garçons et ma famille j'ai aussi un grand frère jumeau lui c'est toichii il joue les morts car lui aussi est viser par l'organisation avec toichii on va faire ménage de cette maudite organisation car il sont aller beaucoup trop loin il s'en prenne a des mineur ce qui n'est pas tolérable particulièrement mes fils il s on tenter de tuer les garçons plus d'une fois il ont changer de stratégie vu que ceux les gênent sont assez intelligent alors il ont lancer une attaque d'abord en s'en prenant à l'écoles teitan primaire et lycée teitan puis en s'en prenant à Conan mais pas directement il utilise un ou plusieurs tiers pour détruire mon fils shinichi seulement voila en s'en prenant à un enfant sans défense c'est leur plus grosse erreur ce qui il on faits va leur conduite à perte il vont pas s'en tirer comme ça .après avoir passer le reste du dimanche avec ma soeur lundi je suis aller emmener yukiko à au studio je suis aller voir James pour savoir ouest la situation James ma dit il semble que l'organisation prépare un mauvais coups meme que il ont commencer au lycée ou jodie est sous couverture une sorte épidémie dans les clubs sportif hors c'est aussi la préparation des compétions de sport défense karaté judo aïkido kendo escrime etc kaito fais partit du club de karaté tout comme ran ce qui signifie c'est pas à un hasard kaito et ran sont un lien avec shinichi il ignore shinichi est un enfant QG de la police voir les dernier enquetes non résolue et dernièrement trois personne ont disparu du jour au lendemain 5 suicide selon la police mais en réalité j'ai comme impression il font le ménage et j'ai vu 15 enquete résolue par heiji hattory ou sera les détective junior ont rien résolue depuis 3 semaines et je sais Conan est tomber malade i semaine mais ça fais 15 jour il est guéris donc normalement il aurais du résoudre au moins 3 ou 4 enquete avec les enfants et quand aux enquete lui avec mouri c'est problématique c'est déduction n'ont aucun sens et les enquete ou Conan apparu rien depuis 3 semaine je me demande quel est son problèmes pour apparaît nul part ne me dis pas il se doute que l'organisation prépare un gros coups alors expliquerais pourquoi il fais profil bas il surveille l'organisation autrement dis l'organisation le surveille aussi ou il ont des doute théorie à vérifier après je suis allé parle à tomo araide le médecin scolaire et généraliste victime et alliée de l'organisation il suit Conan et ai car ces deux la sont aussi victime mais dans un corps d'enfants deux ados retour au primaire victime d'un poison 4689 mais avec beaucoup d'autre effet secondaire particulièrement Conan qui est est plus dangereux toujours blesser par des balle des bombes j'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter ses cascades il n'écoute pas surtout si l'organisation est liée ses action dangereuse je le fais surveiller par tout mes ami du FBI et la police il fais le mignon petit garçon pour tromper son monde mais il à toujours une idée de semer le FBI il est très rapide il est la avec vous en 1 min il est ailleurs et avec sa petit taille c'est un vrai passe partout les seul qui arrive pas à semer c'est shu et kaito quand il se met en mode KIDS l'insaisissable ce coté voleur m'agace lui aussi est un vrai danger il joue un jeu dangereux avec l'organisation mais les garçon veulent que l'organisation sortes de l'ombre pour que il puisse les mettre à bas mais l'organisation ne semble pas se presser pour quand les ais à bas et comme je le pensait l'il ont commencer une attaque tomo ma dit les club sportive de Tokyo ou essentiellement des enfants au adolescent sont cibler l'équipe de foot de Conan même à remporter plus d'un match car la moitié des l'ennuie il semble que les victime de l'épidémie ont différent symptôme il est sure Conan fais parti des victimes bien que lui à tout seul c'est la maison aux infection son système immunitaire ne fonctionne pas correctement effet de l'apotoxine mais lui possibilité aussi que c'est rapport à sa naissance les jumeaux sont prématuré il sont né 3 mois avant la date prévu on nous à avais dit en général les prématuré sont plus fragile il peut avoir des exception shinichi à passer sa première enfance rare malade amis depuis il redevenue un enfants il est très souvent malade il à été brancher sous respirateur deux fois à cause des poumons qui ont eu forte pneumonie ça reviens plus cher de payer le factures de l'hôpital que de faire aller retour j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis dans le milieu le pédiatre qui suis Conan est un de mes amis il croit Conan c'est un de mes enfants bref **__** après je suis rentré à la maison faire un peu de tris dans les courriers de mes fans et les colis j'ai meme trier les courriers des fan de yukiko et shinichi il y avais une vidéo adresser à shinichi mais l'idiot cette vidéo je la garde organisation elle croit shinichi joue les Kids en rapport aux nombreuse enquete il à résolue sauf que c'est kaito et son frère qu'il ont résolue ensemble pars tris je suis aller agasa ou on a parler des nouvelle j'ai repérer à des kilomètre il est inquiet pour ai elle c'es refermer elle sort juste pour l'école ou bien mener un enquete avec kaito elle à meme changer d'apparence de style pour ne pas être reconnu il semble que ces trois la complotent quel chose tout ces changements c'est comme si il savent que il va avoir de l'action mais quand je lui parler de Conan j'ai senti qu'il me cachent quel chose il ma dit il n'a pas revu Conan depuis sa guérison il ne répond pas au téléphone mais heiji à du mal le joindre quand yukiko es arrivé elle étais inquiète quand je lui demander qu'est qui va pas elle ma dit yoko kino trouve Conan à beaucoup changé lors d'un meurtre ou kogoro ran sonoko et lui étais Conan il faut l'appeler plus d'une fois pour attirer son attention il est toujours dans ses pensé il sursaute après il à eu l'appel de Mlle kobayashi à agasa étais plus surpris d'habitude c'est chez ran quand on appelle bon j'ai dit agasa ça suffit parler maintenant il à soupirer il dis u sait pas beaucoup mais il sait les garçon sont partit dans une autre ville la semaine dernière il à reçus l'appel de l'inspecteur yocomizo surnom inspecteur corail jeudi soir il dit Conan à mordu un de ses hommes quand à l'enquêté il à **__**juste**__** dit c'est un meurtre il est rester évasive j'ai dit à yuki je vais à un rdv je suis aller chez moury mais il était absent je suis aller au café poirot pendant j'attend j'ai interroger azuha et le propriétaire tout en surveillant bourbon qui me surveille aussi azuha n'a pas vu Conan ces deux dernière semaine la semaine il étais malade le propriétaire avais une réunion de famille elle étais en congé et bourbon lui il va savoir dé qu il ma vu il c'est tirer après je suis retourner chez moury ce coups ci il étais la et bien sur j'ai vérifier c'est pas bourbon dans mas poche j'activer le brouilleur de micro et je l'ai interrogez cet idiot est deja soul ce que j'ai réussi obtenir de lui le gosse rentre tard il c'est calmer il ne traîne plus dans ces pied avec un rire idiot il dit résolu toute ses enquete san Etre endormie il se vante d'avoir envoyer des criminelle en prison je lui dis ho soit sérieux je parle de Conan il me répond ce gamin à encore des cauchemar meme le sommeil agité ran la vu trembler plus d'une fois il dit il va bien est sur Conan ne dors pas dans la chambre la nuit il paris meme il dors sur le canapé à l''agence il à essayer de lui parler Conan l'ignore comme d'habitude il le laisse tranquille quand ran est rentré je l'ai interroger elle ma dit Conan à peur depuis son retour de la compétition il tremble sans cesse et pendais l'enquête il est distrait elle est sure il pleure je lui lui demander si elle à remarquer autre chose elle **__**réfléchis mouri dit mais c'est quoi le problème le gosse toujours comme ça au meme moment mon fils compris j'étais la il s'est sauver ce petit malin c'est que suis la il va devoir s'expliquer j'ai dit moury tu n'es un idiot un gosse normal qui d'accord mais un petit curieux devient effrayé comme ça du jour au lendemain tu ne trouve pas curieux qui as habitude de jouer Mr je sait tout pour te ridiculiser est devenu calme est distrait pendant une enquetes si ta fille dit vrai il tremble et pleure il me parais évident il as vu quelque chose qui lui à fais très peur et si il copie shinichi il me parais évident il veut résoudre son problème tout seul ran dit à ojissa en parlant de shinichi quand je lui parler de shinichi il c'est mis en colère kogoro dit en colère ce gosse idolâtre cet idiot je lui lancer un regard ran dit shinichi n'est pas un idiot il est un garçon brillant et 3 fois plus passionné à son travaille que toi qui est un bon à rien regarde toi tu es deja soul tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un ivrogne moi je sens la dispute habituel de ces deux la je dis je peut voir ses affaire moury ohé ran dit bien sur ojissa peut être vous pour savoir c'est quoi son problème ran m'a emmener dans la chambre ou j regarde ses affaires ran profite pou changer les draps de so père et chercher les draps dans l'armoire elle dit ale bizarre les draps bleu ont volatiliser je lui dit tu as perdu elle dit rien d'important juste les draps de papa qui sont perdu je sourcil je dis depuis quand elle dit euh avant la compétition elle à mis des draps bleu sur le lit et a son retour elle à trouver le vert foncer son père lui à dit Conan à vomis il à changer les draps il lui as dit il à mis à la machine mais ne as pas revus je lui dit il à vomis elle dit oui il eu de la fièvre il eu beaucoup la nausée il se frotte beaucoup les yeux depuis 1 mois il à eu des crampes douloureuse aux jambe elle pense qu'il vois pas même avec les lunettes avant d'etre malade il à dit à heiji les crampes c'est normal pour un footballeur je lui dis tu as remarquer autre chose elle ma dit avant d'etre malade il se grattais beaucoup mais araide lui à prescris un traitement qui apaiser ses démangeaisons et depuis peu elle à l'impression il manque des vetement de Conan quand elle lui à demander il à répondu il les à jetez parce que il sente le vomis et toi tu as senti elle me dit les seul odeur elle senti ces jour ci c'est l'odeur de produit nettoyant et particulièrement le javel plus tard après avoir trouver son portable shinichi cassé les lettre de l'école qu'il planque j'ai interrogez yocomizo il ma dit le comportement de Conan lui à parut étrange il avais jamais vu dans ce genre d'état il pense Conan a vu quelque chose effrayant ou il doit être victime d'un harceleur du genre des grand qui l'embête pour faire du travail pas de son niveau vu il est assez intelligent ça ma rappelez l'histoire ou il à été harcelez par d'autre élève en Amérique possibilité à ne pas écarter à la maison quand je suis rentre kaito et yukiko ètais deja rentrée j'ai eu petite discusion avec eux  
**_

moi rentré à la maison :Tadaima( je suis rentré )

Kaito: Konbanwa otossan (Bonsoir papa )

yukiko :Okaeri (nasai) yusako( bienvenue à la maison yusako)

moi observer kaito: kaito toi et shinichi je sait que tu écoute rentre tout de suite chez mouri ou je viens te chercher

kaito ranger son téléphone en m'observant

papa m'observe : kai chan tu dira à shinichi je viens le chercher après l'entrainement demain

kaito: OK

yukiko :yusako c'est pas cette semaine le conseil des classe des primaire

moi levé un sourcil: hum au lycée aussi d'ailleurs c'est bientôt les examen

yukiko: kai chan quel est est l'université :

kaito jongler : magic , acteur ,sensei gakkou

moi : tu sait yu dois choisir un seul

kaito jongler : ouais je sais mais j'attend la réponse

yukiko: alors tu veut être aussi professeur comme ton papa mon kai

kaito jongler me regarder : hein papa professeur

moi : je suis juste diplômer mais je suis avant tout romancier

yukiko ma regarder :en parlant d'école i le directeur du primaire il part en retraite à la nouvelle rentré il cherche un remplaçant tu pourrait proposer pour ce poste

moi : pourquoi je me proposerai pour ça

yukiko : il y a des rumeur l'école va fermer une grosse boite veut la racheter et le transformer en hôtel de lux

kaito: le lycée aussi il y a des rumeur comme ça il parait les propriétaire en fais faillite il'on plus de dette que de revenue qui entre

moi p rachat de l'école les club sportive c'est comme ci il font en sorte que les subvention arrête de financer et qu'il fasse faillite : en parlant de lycée tu peut m'expliquer pour tes deux jour d'absence

kaito devenue nerveux mets on poker face: ah aoko étais malade je m'inquiétais je suis aller veiller sur elle

yukiko : aoko va bien

kaito : oui mais c'est bizarre parce que les symptôme qu'elle à eu sont presque identique à mon frère à eu

moi : aoko pratique elle un sport

kaito : :du aïkido dans le club de Tokyo pourquoi papa

moi : j'ai été engagé pour enquêter sur une série d'absence car de nombreux club de sports ont demande de remporté de match ou de tournoi

kaito est devenu encore plus nerveux: par qui

moi me diriger vers mon bureau : confidentiel dans 30 min dans mon bureau

quand je suis rentré dans mon bureau j'ai remarquer il à eu des passage j'ai vérifier le système de surveillance j'ai vu Conan monter au grenier avec un sac rester 10 min et redescendu les mains vide aussi vus il venu 3 jour d'école le week -end puis le lundi dernier et mardi dernier c'est fou kaito n'apparais jamais sur la vidéo serai t il possible il repéré le système de surveillance d'ailleurs il est jamais venu et meme au dîner il étais pas la yukiko ma dit il à dit il dors à haido le connaissant il va jouer les Kids il pense que je ne sit pas il joue toujours les Kids mais bon la grande majorité il surveille Conan en dehors des défis il fais le coup je dors chez haido quand je suis à Tokyo je me demande si il m'évite pas j'ai sentiment il m'en veut kaito accepter habiter ici seulement pour son frère à refuser d'aller sur haido la maison de toichi ou il habite il à prêter à heiji qui à demander à son père d'habitez à Tokyo pour étudier et comme il veut aller université à Tokyo son père acceptez car il sait que son parrain la pour redresser quand ça dérape oui vous avez bien compris je suis le parrain d'heiji et heiji à souvent négligé ses étude pour venir à Tokyo surtout quand il entend Conan à disparu .hier que suis montre au grenier avec sherloc il ne quitte jamais la porte qui mène au grenier sherloc est chien dresser pour les enquete il peut senti du sang ou de la drogue j'ai trouver trouver le sac avec oh mon dieu des vetements découper les draps bleu de ran et une odeur du sang ce que je viens de trouver est une des preuve mais pas de harcèlement non c'est des preuve d'un crime les plus horrible c'est un viol dur mineur une personne violer mon fils mais je préfère pas et puis en réfléchissant il me manque une piece dans ce puzzle c'est plus tard à l'école j'ai eu le dernier morceau et d'autre infos sur les absence dans les club de sport et en assistant à la réunion conseil de l'ecole j'ai pu interroger les prof et les personnel .après la réunion avec Conan je suis allé chercher yukiko lui je demander de rester dans la voiture voici ce qui étais aussi dans les parage

moi et yukiko descend de l'ascenseur p j'ai sentiment un grand danger tout d'un coup et shinchan et yukiko je dois les protéger

vodka regarde ma voiture : oh cette voiture cet un gosse qui dort

gin regarde :mm un gosse sans surveillance je me servirais bien

moi je palis p merde gin bon sang il est toujours la au mauvais moment celui la et cette allusion me plait guère s'appuyer contre moi je chuchote à yukiko : shinichi est dans la voiture on doit détourner l'attention

yukiko regard inquiet : c'est

moi surveille du coin gin et son acolyte : oui le grand méchant loup tout en activant la sécurité de la voiture avec mon portable

gin s'approche de trop prêt de ma voiture :l'alarme se déclenche bip eue bip eu bip eu p que crois tu je vais pas te laisser approcher mon fils

yukiko un regard effrayé : yusako c'est pas notre voiture

vodka : aniki il a un couple las bas bip eu bip eu

moi j'embrasse yukiko pour éviter yukiko voit la tete d e ce salopard

gin sourire sadisme : tu es chanceux bouya tu es sans surveillance mais bien protégé et il y a trop de passage pour t'emmener avec moi se dirige vers nous bip eu bip eu

moi embrasser toujours ma femme p enfoiré je t'aurais tu vas payer pour mais je te laisserai pas approcher ma famille

vodka : aniki n'est il pas mignon ces amoureux

gin d'un ton ennuyeux :je préfère ceux qui se dispute Ikkou monter dans l'ascenseur

moi et yukiko on s'embrasse jouant le amoureux

Conan suive gin et vodka intercepte par yukiko et moi: Anasute

yukiko serrer shin chan contre elle :mon shin chan

Conan regarde avec un regard de peur vite dissimuler: okasan otossan

moi observer et lance regard noir: je t'ai pas dit de rester dans la voiture avec un ton autoritaire

Conan: demo otossan il vont tuer quelqu'un

moi lancer un regard à frisson une voix autoritaire :Okaeri mashou rentrons ! (à la maison)

Conan :matte otossan

moi: Iie ( Non)

yukiko : mon ange

Conan soupire :pff po Juste

plus tard dans la nuit au grenier

Conan : je dois trouver autre part mettre ça sherloc pourrais m'attirer des ennuie ou papa découvre

moi allumer la lumière : que je découvre quoi shinichi

Conan geler je cache derrière mon dos mon sac p aie j'ai baisser ma garde vite une idée : Ano Betsuni otossan ( euh ce n'est rien papa )

moi: uso Conan(menteur Conan)

Conan nerveux p aie il ma dit menteur il me crois pas :he Dôshite otossan(hein pourquoi papa)

moi m'avancer vers moi avec sherlock : cherche sherloc

sherloc sauter sur Conan dessus ou attraper son sachet

Conan maintient son sachet de toute ses force: sherloc arête lâche mes affaires

moi avancer tout en observant

sherlock grogner et tirer : w ouf grrrr

moi p ça m'étonne que c'est le sang qui mes sherloc dans cet état

Conan et sherlock :grrr Yamero sherloc

moi devant Conan :sit down sherloc

sherlock obéit et grogne derrière Conan tout en surveillant Conan :w ouf w ouf grr w ouf grrrr

Conan s'éloigne de sherloc le regarde d'un regard inquiet: yamero sherloc Onegai

moi regarde Conan trembler regarder : sherloc sleeping

sherlock obéit :w ouf

moi: donne

Conan regarder le sol nerveusement: Iie( non)

moi observe mon fils : shin chan faut qu'on parle

Conan regarde toujours le sol :otossan

moi confisque son sac et l'emmenez à mon bureau

bureau

Conan assis sur le fauteuil :otossan

moi assis face à lui l' observe :

Conan nerveux m'observe

moi d'une voix calme : Conan Doshita (no) ? Conan qu'est-ce qui ne va pas

Conan: Watashi wa o genki otosan( je vais bien papa)

moi: yamero Mô(arrête maintenant)

Conan baise les yeux d'une voix timide: otossan

moi me lever je suis mis face à Conan: Anata wa daijobu desu ka trembler regard fuyant(Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

Conan: genki otossan

moi dépose un dossier sur son bureau: Mitte ! ( regarde ! )

Conan obéit je regarde le dossier: Sore wa nani (ka) ( c'est quoi ?)

moi: ton travail d'école Mitte( regarde

Conan palis :Dakara j'ai du m'endormir à cause de mes cauchemar gin

moi : je veut bien croire c'est à cause de tes cauchemar il m'observe

Conan : demo otosan

moi bloquer Conan et déboutonner haut de son pyjama: mais pas de gin

Conan bloquer par moi se débat : Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai ( non arrête papa lâche moi s'il te plait)

moi empêche Conan se débattre continue d'enlever le haut de Conan: celui qui ta fais ces nouvelle cicatrice

Conan essayer de se libérer de moi pâlit cri: Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai

moi je le tien et enlever sa chemise de nuit: Conan qui ta fais ça ?

Conan effrayé rougis d'embarras de se faire déshabiller de forces crie: Iie yamero otosan Anasute Onegai

moi regarder le torse gêné de voir ça Conan p il se répète: Mô yamenasai yo(Maintenant, arrête ça)

Conan geler trembler au bord du larme: Onegai otossan

moi: Conan écoute moi maintenant c'est finis tu faire autant d'effort pour te mentir à toi même toi et moi on sait tout les deux c'est pas gin le coupable cette fois même si il adore torturer on sait tout les deux il ne ta pas violer c'est quelque d'autre qui ta violer shinichi

Conan en larme couler secouer la tete : non non non je le suis pas

moi je tien les bras : yamero shinichi il qu'une seule vérité les nouvelle cicatrice les vetement découper tes cauchemar ton travail à l'école ces phrase Anasute (lâchez-moi lâchez-moi ),Yamete kudasai ( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu (ça fait mal j'ai mal, aie) que tu répète tes tremblements en permanence signifie qu'une seule chosas quelqu'un ta violer et en juger ton changement d'écriture signifie tu semblais et tu n'étais pas concentre sur ton travail et encore moins sur tes enquetes ran t'appeler plus d'une fois pour attirer ton attention tout les preuve sont irréfutable et ce changement de comportement soudain commencer juste après tu es tomber malade i semaine ton regarde peur qui tu arrive à dissimuler aux autre meme ta maman et moi on la vu tout à l'heure je me trompe

Conan devenue blanc a ma déduction

yukiko frapper toc toc: yusa

Conan d'une voix faible larmes aux yeux je le sent trembler :Gomen otosan je me suis mis à pleurer quand il ma lâché pour ouvrir pour maman il est sortie avec maman mon frère est apparu il dit

moi regarde tristement Conan pleurer en tremblant c'est pas vraiment cette façon de discuter que je voulais mais son cote borner ma obliger je suis pas fier de mettre mon fils dans cette état mais je suis fatigué de jouer à ce jeu ça va changer j'ai plus qu'assez mon fils se fais utiliser comme jouet des autre il va avoir un grand ménage je suis sortit refermer la port regarder ma femme en robe de chambre : yukiko

yukiko d'une voix de colère : non ne commence pas ton discour tout va bien je suis pas idiote je ne suis pas sourde

moi soupirer desespere regarde yukiko p décidément rien ne se passe comme prévu : **Warukata yukiko(na)** : pardon, toutes mes excuses

yukiko me regarder d'un ton ferme : je ne laisserais pas passer ce crime :celui qui s'en prit à mon fils dois payer

moi regard de compréhension :yuki tu sait que

yukiko un doigt sur mes lèvre : shinichi à toujours fais justice pour les autres il a deja 1 grande injustice dans sa vie je ne laisserais pas d'autre crime impunie tu passe ton temps à dire il est mineur je sait que shinichi veut le contraire mais je suis sa mère je me dois de protéger mes enfants et la meilleur façon de le protéger mon fils c'est demander justice soit faites légalement avec ou sans toi peu importe je laisse aucune injustice sur notre fils

moi p les femmes quand elle sont en colère vaut mieux pas les rendre furieuse surtout une yukiko : entendu ma yukie on le fera dans la journée mais je dois lui parler **  
**

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre kaito : Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

kaito essayer de le calmer :nichan Watashi wa kokoni desu Daijobu desu (petit frère je suis ici tout va bien)

moi rentrer aider kaito p qu'est il fais la il nous espionnais: yukiko va cherchez agasa

yukiko sous chocs :shi shinichi

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre kaito et moi crier à plein poumon : Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai aaaahaahaaaha aaaaah aaahh aaahh ah ah aahaa Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

moi je tient les pied cri: Ima yukiko( maintenant yukiko)

maman : haï (oui )et sortie

moi regarder mon fils dans sa crise de colère avec sentiment amer douleur: yamero shinichi Watashi wa kokoni otossan kokoni (arrête shinichi je suis ici)

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre kaito et moi crier à plein poumon : Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai aaaahaahaaaha aaaaah aaahh aaahh ah ah aahaa Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai

kaito tient les bras : Yamero arrête Conan Watashi wa kokoni

Conan se débat violemment en larme contre kaito et moi crier à plein poumon : kaito nichan Tasukete kudasai ( au secours, s'il vous plaît, ) Anasute Itai desu Yamete kudasai Onegai shimasu Yamete kudasai Itai kaito nichan Kurushita ( ça fait peur) kaito nichan Itai

moi maintient Conan envoyer SMS à araide p d'ou il tient cette force pour se débattre contre nous ça me rappelle quand il étais en couveuse il avais la meme détermination: continue kai chan

plus tard agasa ai yukiko sont arriver agasa nous aider meme contre trois plus grand il à une force pour lutter contre nous mais quand araide essayer de l'endormir il à réussi à casser l'aiguille de la seringue en dirais il étais posséder je vous dit de toute ses crise de colère celle la c'est la plus effrayante de toute ses crise que j'ai vu faire il à finis à l'hôpital mais le plus effrayant c'est la puce que ai à détecter dans son bras avec les lunette de Conan au rayon x généralement utiliser pour voir les contenu suspect au bout de 1 h 30 le médecin arriver endormir mon têtu de fils je suis plutôt mais la dernière phrase il va venir yukiko a craquer quand il c'est endormir moi je fais de mon mieux pour la réconforter de tout ce que je peut écrire ce que je viens de voir ça surpasse mes œuvres comme dirais shinchan c'est relève de la fiction tout en réconfortant ma femme j'observe kaito il mis son poker face mais son regard c'est de la colère de inquiétude de la tristesse ben ce que yukiko et moi ressent au fond de nous Conan parti au bloc ou il vont lui ont enlever l'aiguille et cette puce quand le frère de yukiko il à pris ma place il est arriver au moment kaito a eu marre d'etre dans la chambre je l'ai suivi sur le toi de l'hôpital je suis restez caché quand j'ai entendu il n'étais pas seul voici ce que j'ai entendu

kaito : ohé sherry tu es folle d'utiliser ton corps pour venir ici

ai: ça va panaché je sais ce que je fais et puis tu sait qu'est que sa veut dire

kaito : oui la fin est proche et moi qui n'a pas trouvé cette maudite pierre mais sherry on à réussi à leur échapper mais il nous attaque autrement en s'en prenant à ceux qu'on tient toi tu n'a personne

ai: tu trompe j'ai le prof les enfants et ta famille

kaito :bon peut être mais en ce qui concerne mon frère combien de chance il recupere son corps

ai d'un ton triste: pour être franc il a aucune chance avant j'aurais dit il à 1 chance sur 1000 mais avec les dernière information j'ai récolter sur votre naissance ton frère au point vu médicale il à deja atteint sa limite de plus si le test avais été fait avant de lui donner j'aurais refuser car c'est pas du tout un cobaye idéale vu son passé

kaito :moi je suis a

ai: négatif

kaito je comprend pas :

ai vous êtes né prématurément de plus vous êtes 3 mois avant votre la date prévu mais vous avez eu deja la chance de survivre et ce dis tu n'aurais pas du être mêler à ceci car tu es ce qu'on appelle haut risque

kaito :mais comment ce fais t il que j'ai atterri

ai : tu as entendue d'enlèvement de nourrisson

kaito : euh ouai c'est aussi pour ça les service pédiatrie sont surveiller mais c'est quoi le problème

ai : en général eux se renseigne sur la naissance d'un nouveau né il prenne les plus costeau ce qui sont né à terme hors toi tu es rester 1 mois frère 2 semaine de plus

kaito : je vois si la femme qui ma abandonner à l'orphelin a m'avais pas échanger je n'aurais jamais été mêler à eux mais le hasard voulu que c'est le frère de mon vrai père qui m'adopte et qui aussi cibler par eux alors mais pourquoi ma telle pris et mis son fils à ma place pour faire croire à mes parents je suis mort pourquoi ma pas ramener auprès de ma famille

ai: parce que elle à du avoir des remord de te mêler à eux mais elle pensait tu serais tomber sur famille bien si tu prefere son instinct maternelle à fais elle voulais te protéger d'eux

kaito un ton ironie : c'est marrant je n'étais pas censé être mêler à eux et pourtant je suis mêler elle ma voler à ma famille puis par remord pour protéger elle m'abandonne à l'orphelinat avec un simple mot donnez lui une gentille famille s'il vous plait pardon bébé de mon coeur pour le mal je t'ai fait pour me protège d'eux j'attire par hasard chez celui que je pensait être mon vrai père qui ma menti depuis ma naissance qui comme par hasard est le frère de mon vrai père i an j'apprend que mon plus grand rivale est aussi une cible d'eux et une de mes meilleure amie à crée le poison qui faillit tuer mon rivale qui comme par hasard est aussi mon petit-frère et jumeau qui lui est retourner à l'enfance ou il vit cauchemar sur cauchemar depuis il à croiser ce salopard et comme ci ça ne suffit pas de vivre entant enfant l'organisation s'incruste en lui et le brise et aussi manque de chance il pourra jamais retrouver son corps de shinichi avec l'antidote ce qui étais la seule chance

ai : l'antidote ne fonctionneras pas mais il peut grandir entant que Conan

kaito voix colère :idiote qu'il soit Conan ou shinichi il à été détruit tout ce qui possède il 'on pris morceau par morceau son corps sa passion sa carrière ses rêve son premier amour son courage le savais tu il ma dit nichan tu comprend pas imagination ou pas lui il est vrai je l'ai vu tuer devant moi je suis coincer en corps d'enfant je dépend de toi de ran de tonton des gadget mais je suis quand même inoffensif si ai dit vrai je peut être immortel ça signifie je voir tout le monde mourir meme toi tu mon frère jumeau tu est fort moi je je suis petit et faible je suis mort de peur chaque jour il viens découvrir moi vivant je m'ennuie à l'école ran me manque chaque jour tonton me déteste si pas toi et heiji qui m'aide à enquêter personne m'écoute et partout je passe je sentiment c'est moi qui leur donner la mort je suis maudit il ma dit ça avec des larme s c'est la première fois je l'ai vu pleurer tu vois celui qui toujours risquer venir me voir avec ce sourire agaçant quand me casse mes tours u quand il à compris une enquete il à aussi perdu jeudi dernier quand il à eu ce meurtre j'espérais le voir la seule chose que j'ai vu c'est un petit garçon qui dit c'est un meurtre mais n'arrive pas développer son explication quand l'inspecteur voulu parler il à crier Yamete kudasai (arrêtez s'il vous plaît) après il est venu se réfugier entre mes jambes ce qui ma déstabiliser tout le monde nous regardais la seul chose que j'ai réussi dire Conan il ma regarde avec des larmes puis il c'est enfuis en larme après il mordu le policier pour s'échapper moi mon incapacité de genre ça à fais yocomizo me démasquer il vite compris je ne suis pas son son père comme je jouais pour éviter les ennuie yocomizo ma pas sermonner il mas dis je comprend vous inquiéter pour votre frère moi je comprend ce que vous pouvez ressentir je lui dit à yocomizo nous somme cousin il à sourciller puis il à rit et dit croyez moi vous êtes frère je reconnais toujours un grand frère j'ai aussi un petit frère ce ci dis Conan à tout les signe d'un traumatisme il à deux façon pour un trauma soit être témoin ou soit victime d'un crime

ai : hors il a vu et vécu spt syndrome post traumatique plus connu chez les soldat les policier et comme le cas de ton frère détective tôt ou tard il aurais craquer

kaito : peut -être mais tu vois si on lui dit l'antidote ne fonctionnera pas il va essayer à nouveau de se suicider et ça je ne le permettrai

ai il à essayé

kaito :oh oui quand il à vu le jour ça fais 1 ans il c'est rendu la bas avec l'arme il pris à l'agence si je n'étais ps intervenir il aurais tire une balle dans la tete

ai : mais tu sait tu n'est pas toujours la pour le protéger

kaito : tais toi sherry tu vois je suis patient mais tu es la seule à les connaitre mieux que moi .moi je me suis échapper très tôt il ont voulu me contrôler je ne me suis pas laisser faire tu voit si mon frère est vraiment immortel je trouverai un moyen de l'être aussi pas question qu'on soit séparer à nouveau en ce moment dans la ce service pédiatrie ou il est c'est plus du tout shinichi c'est Conan un garçon qui mort de peur tu sait il ma dit nichan Dai suki Isshioni Zutto

hé c'est pas une promesse que j'ai dite pour lui remonter le morale je l'ai fais parce que nous frère jumeau la seul barrière c'est notre taille mais tu voit que suis grand ou petit je ne laisserai spas mon frère dans ce monde seul tu te débrouille comme tu veut ai mais je veut pas que mon petit frère reste pour toujours un enfant sil peut avoir l'antidote trouve un moyen il grandi normalement comme tout les enfants de 7 et j'espère le temps effacer tout ces souvenir du passer et effacer ces cauchemar car tu voit si devais choisir entre ma meilleure amie et mon frère

ai : tu choisirai ton frère je le sait je te demande pas de choisir tu as raison je suis la seule à les connaitre mieux que toi seulement tu vois je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps je te demande une faveur veille sur le trio pour moi et ce concerne ton frère d'après les derniers teste L'ADN shinichi est presque disparu d'ici les mois ou les semaine avenir il sera dissout complètement

kaito : ne fais pas ça c'est trop dangereux

ai : idiot toi tu as une famille moi j'ai juste famille de substitution tu voit j'e conserve le prof comme un père mais tu vois je ne peut accepter un bonheur tant j'ai pas payer ma dette envers toute les victime je vis dans la peur il s'en prenne au prof et aux enfants chaque jour il ont tenter posséder celui qui appris le sens de l'amitié et de connaitre autre chose que la peur ton frère et toi vous êtes mes meilleur amis j'ai une dette envers vous et ce qui est plus grave il attaque les enfants du primaire au lycée avec une expérience pour le moment elle n'est pas dangereuse mais la prochaine serais peut-être une attaque ou il aura des mort d'enfants et ça je ne dois pas l'autorisée et ce que tu m'appris ces dernier tant vont m'aider à les mettre hors bas je le fais pour terminer la mission de shinichi pour sa dernière enquete je lui dois bien ça il ma fais une promesse que je laisser faire parce que il s'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi sauver ma grande soeur je lui est dis il est pour rien mais il à tenu à le faire maintenant c'est mon tour de tenir cette promesse et tu sait toi et ton frère je suis plus age de deux ans donc c'est comme si je suis votre grande soeur comme toi ou ma grande soeur la fait je vais faire ce vous faites protéger mes cadets et tout les enfants de ces montres après un silence un moment ai ou plutôt sherry est passer devant moi je me demande pourquoi les enfants et les ados doivent être confrontez aux monde cruelle de cette puissante organisation je pense vous rendez compte ou va le monde la génération futur meme pas encore adulte officiel arrive à se rebeller contre une puissante organisation alors que les meneur nous les adulte on n'a pas les couille de dire non je suis restez réfléchir pendant un bon moment puis j'appeler James je lui dits les résultat de l'enquête mais je lui dit opération nettoyage il ma dit c'est trop tôt je lui est dit pas du tout ces enfoirer viens de s'attaquer a des enfants mon fils particulièrement shinichi il 'ont attaquer pendant il étais faible il ont osez venir l'humiliez à un moment ou il est sans défense alors je te demande juste de signer les papier de Conan edogawa et de faire disparaître shinichi James ma dit écoute je sait tu es en colère je lui dit soit tu m'aide sois je le fais à ma manière je te dis le dis si je dois fonctionner de ma manière vous aller passer de mes service et raccrochez avant il pus dire so le grand écrivain à en marre de voir que des salopard utilisent des enfants je regarde mon fils kaito qui lui aussi à en marre de cette vie de mensonge ce qui es arriver à shinichi et à d'autre enfants c'est pas du tout le monde qui doivent voir il ont besoin d'un monde ou il peuvent compter su les adulte puis j'ai appeler un amis haut placée mais vraiment haut placer c'est un membre royale quand je lui dit yusako kudo il ma dit yusako kudo tout ce que tu veut je te donne que désire tu je lui est dit une équipe de police à immunité diplomatique il ma dit immunité totale tu peut avoir tu peut faire régner la lois sur tout le pays en Echange tu m'envoie ton dernière oeuvre je lui dit OK puis je commencer maintenant il dit bien entendu oh est il vrai ta femme à un tournage au japon je lui oui il me dit dans ce cas ou se verra très vite je déteste utiliser mon influence après je suis sortit parler à kaito je pouvais sentir que mon radar toichi est dans les parage

kaito3 assis sur le toit à réfléchir : argh pourquoi je t'ai promis de me taire j'aime pas cet injustice sur toi nichan

moi d'un ton calme : parce que vous êtes frères votre lien est plus fort que tout le reste

kaito poker face : je sait nous somme frère mais ça signifie pas que je dois laisser mon frère avec injustice mais en meme tant je ne veut pas le trahir j'ai eu du mal pour j'ai totalement sa confiance s je parle je le trahis et je perd sa confiance si je garde silence je laisse une injustice sur lui et ça me plait pas je veut pas eut l'aider sans perdre sa confiance seulement je sait pas quoi faire je me rend contre mon poker face n'pas tenue je me sent si mal la dernière fois j'étais mal c'est quand j'tais petit quand toichii à été je le même sentiment d'échec que la dernière fois je n'ai pas été la pour empêcher

moi:kaito tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui c'est passer tu pouvais pas prévoir

kaito regard triste :si j'ai promis de toujours de le défendre et le jour il à besoin de moi je suis à l'autre bout de la ville à une compétions de karaté alors que lui il est sans défense il aurais du être à l'école ce jour la au lieu d'être fiévreux et sans personne sur qui compter je ne suit pas un bon grand frère il étais bien mieux avant mon arrivé il me détestais

moi : tu te trompe ton frère est quelqu'un de têtu et curieux mais dans toute ses année je l'ai vu grandir je n'ai jamais vu aucun magicien impressionner autant quel que soit les spectacle il n'avais pas ce sourire qu'il a quand il te voit de tout les magicien tu es le seul à impressionner même toichii n'a pas cette avantage entre nous shinichi savais il à un jumeau

kaito mais il à appris tout comme moi il à 6 mois

moi : as tu oublier qu'il est un fouineur il est curieux il sera toujours il suffit d'un rien pour éveiller sa curiosité de plus il à vécu seul ici pendant 2 ans nous en étant en voyage très souvent il à largement occasion de découvrir mais ce qu'il déteste c'est de savoir son frère est cibler par des tireur d'élite que ce même frère est un gamin qui joue avec un danger

kaito sourit léger mais revient triste :je suis peut être un gamin mais moi je sait me défendre et lui n'est peut pas se défende sans gadget ou sans les adulte il dépend entièrement de nous qu'il est en bonne forme mais quand est malade il es tout seul et sans personne pour l'aider en cas de danger dans un corps enfants il est censé avoir 17 cette année au lieu de sa il il est obligée de vivre en tant i mois il faits passer que 7 1 ans il vit dans ce corps vit avec souvenir et cauchemar mardi dernier il ma dit :nichan tu comprend pas imagination ou pas lui il est vrai je l'ai vu tuer devant moi je suis coincer en corps d'enfant je dépend de toi de ran de tonton des gadget mais je suis quand même inoffensif si ai dit vrai je peut être immortel ça signifie je voir tout le monde mourir meme toi tu mon frère jumeau tu est fort moi je je suis petit et faible je suis mort de peur chaque jour il viens découvrir moi vivant je m'ennuie à l'école ran me manque chaque jour tonton me déteste si pas toi et heiji qui m'aide à enquêter personne m'écoute et partout je passe je sentiment c'est moi qui leur donner la mort je suis maudit avec des larmes il ma dit pas avec peur non juste sur un ton froid et un regard douleur tristesse et un regard vide quand il ma dit ça j'ai eu sentiment que ce n'étais pas shinichi juste Conan un enfant qui est mort de peur de ne pas grandir et rester petit de voir les enfants grandir à leur tour vivre une vie normal il à même di une fois c'est nul d'être petit il est plus petit de sa classement les trios et ai sont plus grand et parfois quand il me regarde je sent il est jaloux parce que lui est peut pas être libre à cause de ce danger qui planent sur nous

moi : tu sait la vie est un série de mystère aucun détective ne peut résoudre regarde les femmes elle sont plus mystérieuse plus on essaie de les comprendre plus elle nous donne mal de tete mais il y a d'autre mystère que même moi ou ton frère ne peut résoudre mais un mystère que seul des exceptions peut comprendre d'autre mystère qui forme un groupe c'est les jumeaux ceux qui n'ont pas de frère jumeaux ou de frère ne pas comprendre c'est le lien d'un amour fraternelle tu te sent responsable de ton frère et lui il sent responsable de toi mais le lien est plus fort que tout n'importe c'est le lien des frère jumeaux chaque jumeau est différent votre séparation vous à rendu plus et fort seulement quand c'et deux tete de mule qui sont aveugle pour voir et admettre leur sentiment leur sentiment moi je sait une chose tu es meilleure frère que moi tu as toujours veiller ton frère soit bien mais c'est pas une raison pour toi tu ne puisse pas vivre ta vie n'est ce pas toichii

toichi :ohé tu es un monstre toi rien t'échappe yusako nichan

moi: toi finis de jouer il est tant de faire ménage

kaito me regarde coin de l'œil

toichi :ohé tu sait que c'est

moi sortit une arme d'un regard terrifiant pointe vers l' autre cotè de kaito : tu sait que je plaisante pas toichii il sont allé beaucoup trop loin j'ai été patient mais la qu'il s'en prend à des enfants

toichi: kai je sais qu'est est ce que tu pense

kaito : je m'en fiche les adultes c'est tous des menteur des profiteurs des meurtrier

moi:: tu sait deviens un adulte

kaito: surement pas je vois pourquoi je dois rester grand alors que mon frère est petit si je devais choisir je choirai que mon frère et moi dans la meme vie qu'il n'a pas cette grande différence de taille entre nous ce n'est pas juste envers lui

toichi : tu sait kai chan il y très longtemps une personne ma demander de faire un spectacle ma place cette personne voulais juste connaitre la scène pas en tant assistant mais en acteur principal j'aurais dit non mais cette personne étais malade il avais appris il allais mourir d'un cancer ça l'avais déprimer car il aimais la vie cette amis à toujours veiller sur moi et mon frère meme il à toujours fais partir de la famille comme toi je devais choisir mais tu voit ce soir la il ma demander une promesse mais cette promesse je la tient toujours pas pour lui mais pour moi ça devais être une fantastique surprise pour une personne qu'il aimais beau coup vraiment il adorais au lieu de ça des personne sans coeur à tout gâcher toi tu n'étais pas censé venir pas à ce moment la mais il semble qu'un petit magicien voulu lui aussi me faire une surprise mais quand je t'ai entendu dire à ton amie tu as vu quelque réparer les appareil moi j'ai compris que ce que tu as compris n'allais pas à ce sens j'ai pas eu d'autre choix de m'éloigner de ceux que j'aime de toi mon frère chicage j'ai vécu tout les jours dans cette vie seul dans ma souffrance quand toi tuas trouver de ce que je te protégeais j'ai du apparaître et veiller sur toi d'une autre forme une personne peut soupçonner en dehors d'un monstre toujours savoir ou je suis il est borné

moi: ohé je suis pas un monstre je me dois veiller sur ma famille meme loin kai quel soit le choix tu fais fais le avec ton coeur ton frère te pardonnera car la vie c'est amour amitié aventure angoisse

toichi: mais c'est aussi malheur bonheur ce que t'ai vivre c'est impardonnable auprès de vous mais en tant homme frère fils que maris père meme ci l'enfant n'est pas mien comme je l'espérais mais parfois la vie nous oblige à pendre une décision qui peut changé sur notre vie que tu fasse karaté magie tu un talent que personne à d'autre à ce qui est arriver à ton frère pendant toi tu étais en compétions c'est juste une épreuve de la vie

kaito diriger vers la sortir puis arrêté: la vie est peut être mystère cauchemar mais si il a un truc que j'ai compris depuis longtemps ce que les adulte sont contradiction vous dite aux enfants vous les protéger vous leur mentez pour qu il vivent heureux en meme tant vous leur faite du mal cette année je suis 17 j'ai vécu quasi seul presque toujours seul dans une propriété qui t'appartient je suis d'accord tu as du prendre une décision mais quand on à vécu avec une mère qui n'est jamais la un père qui se fais passer pour mort est peut être une solution seulement le jour de fêtes de voir les autres se plaindre de l'absence d'un père travailleur alors que certain aimerais aussi pourvoir se plaindre certain ont un père vivant qui passe son temps à voyager dise qu'il veille sur nous loin ça peut être sa solution mais il ne peut pas dire il est un père pas de ce sens en tout cas à 'école on nous dit un pour faire un bébé c'est un homme te une femme la porte un ou plusieurs bébé normalement 9 mois après le bébé deviens enfant ou il apprend à se faire des amis après viens ce vous appeler l'adolescence ou nous en se plaint nos amis de nos parents mais c'est aussi la périodes ou découvre l'es sentiment de l'amour cette partit ça amuse les maman mais c'est aussi on à besoin de notre père pour nous conseiller mais au lieux de ça le père n'est pas la alors qu est les ados font il exploite leur talent pour attirer l'attention de leur parent il font tout pour que leur parent sont fière d'eux toi otossan tu te cache pour que te voit pas pendant un match ou une compétition mais j'ai une question pourquoi tu un imbécile avec mon frère il à laisser mon frère seul je veut bien croire il acheter les médicament mais ce que je doute c'est son coté ivrogne il à pas laisser de coté il savait mon frère seul chez lui et avec 38°7 tu es meilleure détective que cet imbécile pourquoi n'as tu pas chercher quelqu'un de plus compétent pour aider shinichi je veut bien croire c'est son choix de restez auprès d'elle parce il est amoureux d"elle mais maman dit les hommes amoureux sont tous des idiot tu vois selon la lois japonais nous somme majeur à 21 mais cette loi tu l'utilise quand on fais des bêtise mais pour la sécurité de mon frère tu ne la pas utiliser le savais tu quand mon frère est seul avec le père de ran il vont des bar ou il voit kogoro boire à volonté mais dans un bar il y a toute sorte d'alcool gin vodka vermouth bourbon saké whisky champagne sherry etc je suis peut pas adultes mais je sait une chose vous faites vraiment votre travaille quand on est bébé après vous vous êtes la pour discipliner quand les chose ne vont à votre sens mais le moment on à besoin de de notre père il n'est pas la je regarde du coin de l'œil quel soit les décision que la vie nous oblige à prendre il nos fais oublier un des valeur essentiel grand mère ma toujours un homme n'est rien sans une femme ou le vrai coeur de la vie c'est la famille amour amitié alors oui si je dois écouter un conseil je prendrais celle de grand-mère .la façon il à dit ça ma fais culpabiliser il à raison les adultes sont contradiction on est censé faire de les protéger au lieux de ça les adultes font du mal aux enfant

toichi : qu'est tu va faire petit frère

moi sorti mon paquet cigarette: rien pour l'instant je te demande de ne pas te montrer à yukiko pas sous toichi

toichi :Yasuhiko

moi: Yasuhiko

toichi: c'est mon Yasuhiko Bakudo c'est ma nouvelle identité je suis comédien d'ailleurs je suis aussi petit frère je voulais te proposer une association

moi :de quoi

toichi: j'ai racheter un hôtel il a quel année je voudrais le transformer en une pensionnat

moi :qu est que c'est idée

toichi faits apparaître un dossier il me le donne : écoute c'est pas n'importe quel pensionnat

moi regarde dans le dossier : nichan ce sont des personne disparu comment ne me dis pas c'est ce que

toichi :des victime comme shinichi il y a les premier sont retour à l'enfance d'autre sont des ados et d'autre sont restez adulte

moi : nichan il y a une trentaine de nom

toichi: et encore c'est des personne du japon croie il a liste s'agrandie

moi : quand est as tu eu ces information le FBI et qui qu on

toichi je suis n °1 pas pour rien et ce dis je donne cette liste tu c'est des fausse identité des ces personne pour trouver leur vrai je laisse les pro autre chose celui qui c'est pris à ton fils n'est pas lie à eux il victime d'un qui enveu à l'idiot de service manipulé par autre vengeance et j'ai vu de la fumée apparaître

moi: nichan comment puis je

toichi : je ne suis jamais loin de mon frère tchao petit-frère réfléchie à ma proposition

moi après la discussion avec mon frère je suis aller voir le chef de la police après un message du FBI OK bref la journée j'ai passer à monter mon équipe le soir je vais veiller sur Conan mais maintenant c'est la fin de ce chapitre au prochain chapitre l'auteur est le narrateur set les changement va commencer


	3. Chapter3 enlevement

slt je suis rebeck l'auteur de ce chapitre Conan se réveillé il étais censé dormir 2 ou 3 jour mais c'est réveiller après 7 jours avec un peu d'aide

ai : : ton frère rattrape son sommeil

kaito: c'est vrai il aurai deja du être réveillé depuis longtemps

ayumi tient la main de Conan: Conan kun

mira :j'ai une idée si on fessait comme la belle au dormant

kaito jongler: ah bon tu crois ça peut marcher sur un garçon

ai : pourquoi pas tester et puis rien n'est impossible

kaito regarder Conan : après tout c'est un moyen de réveiller quelqu'un endormie en douceur

mira ai et kaito regardent ayumi

ayumi rougi : pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça

mira : tu es la seule à le faire et puis c'est un moyen de savoir si il ressent pour toi

ayumi rouge: vous croyez ça va marcher

kaito : si tu y crois de tout ton coeur

mira :hé puis si on le laisse dormir trop cousin il risque de t'oublier

ai : ayumi et nous somme 4 à le savoir tues amour de lui et n'attend pas qu'une autre te le pique et si tu veut on peut sortir pour que tu soit plus à l'aise

kaito: ce dis profite avant les autre arrivent

mira : je vis faire le guet sorti pour guetter

ai: je vais voir le médecin pour obtenir infos et sort

kaito sourit amuser : ayumi chan tu sait il rêve d'une princesse qui l'aime un tour de déguisement sur ayumi

ayumi porter un déguisement de princesse rougit: aligata kaito nichan

kaito sourit et disparaît par son tour de magie : profite bien ayumi chan

ayumi regarder Conan endormie p j'ai toujours rêver d'embrasser Conan mais est ce je serais capable

auteur: ayumi poser ses lèvre douce sur celle de Conan restez le plus longtemps possible avant de se séparer de ces lèvres avec un très jolie rouge au joue pour ces deux mignon enfants

ayumi regarder Conan : je le savais ça ne marcherais pas

Conan endormie p qu'est ce c'était ça cette sensation cet aura est c'est un ange

ayumi tient la main de Conan :Conan kun j'aurais aimer te réveiller

Conan cette douce voix cette main si doux attend la voix à dit réveiller ça signifie je dors il serre la main qui le tien

ayumi senti la main le serrer rougis :Conan c'est ayumi

mira entrer regarder avec rouge : il bougent les main ayumi tu à réussi

ayumi rouge tient la main de Conan qui commence se réveiller : tu croit mira chan

Conan ayumi mira voit les image défilé ou il à des enfants 3 fille et deux garçon il joue au foot ou il va camper ou il vont à école ensemble ol sourit il commence ouvrir les yeux

ai genta misturiko kaito et heiji rentre

ayumi: : les ami il se réveille

Conan clignotent des yeux

ai : edogawa

misturiko :on est revenue à temps

kaito sourit p hé bien les conte de fée existent quand on y croit vraiment : ouais faut croire le prince Conan à finis dormir

heiji sourit : le beau petit prince dormant ouvre les yeux enfin

Conan ouvre les yeux regarder autour de lui

ayumi mira misturiko genta :Conan

Conan se frotter les yeux tout en observant ces visiteur

les parent et les autre visiteur de Conan entre en entendant les enfants appeler Conan

Conan regarder les nouveau arrivant avec surprise :ou je suis

yukiko enlacer Conan : tu es à l'hôpital mon Conan

Conan serrer par yukiko p à l'hôpital essaye de se rappeler comment il est arriver: pourquoi suis je à l'hôpital

kaito observer son frère :tu te rappelle pas pourquoi

Conan regarder kaito :non

yusako observer Conan et kaito : c'est pas grave tu va bien

Conan regarder yusako avec peur puis dissimuler et un regard rassurant:on est quel jour il est quel heure

mira :on est mardi 7 octobre cousin

misturiko regarde sa montre : 10 h 45 du matin Conan kun

ayumi : tu as dormis pendant 7 jour

ai : tu as de la chance aujourd'hui l'école est fermer

yukiko ranger la mèche de Conan : tu va bien Conan

Conan perdu dans ces pensée s'aperçois il ne souvient pas une partit de son passé regard triste: Anata wa dare desu ka(qui êtes vous ? et qui est Conan

tous regarde Conan avec inquiétude

yusako levé un sourcil : mon grand tu te souvient de quoi

Conan regarder yusako avec tristesse et regardent le reste des visiteur il désigne les enfants le professeur et kaito et heiji: il apparaisse devant moi il regarde heiji avec un regard effrayé

heiji remarquer le regard de son ami le meme quand il regarde tout les sexe masculin adulte :Conan tu sait comment on s'appelle

Conan regarde heiji et tout le monde désignant les enfants ayumi chan ai chan et mira chan pour genta il dit misturiko kun et pour misturiko il genta kun puis pour kaito le baby

misturiko :ano Conan Watashi no namae wa MisturikoTsubaraya( euh Conan je m'appelle misturiko tsubaraya

genta :Watashi no namae wa genta kojima

kaito : pas grave il c'est tromper

yukiko :Conan mon grand tu sait qui je suis

Conan regarder yukiko puis des image de yukiko et yusako apparu sourit rassurant à yukiko: kimi okassa

yukiko sourit rassurant à Conan

emeriko: Conan : tu te souviens de moi

Conan regarde emeriko pas de souvenir de lui mais une impression: Donata Conan

genta :mais c'est toi

yusako: comment tu t'appelle mon grand

Conan réfléchi le flash black de la semaine passé avec kaito :ano Kaichito

kaito pâlit ohé me dis pas c'est le pseudo quand on inventer : c'est quoi ton nom

Conan regarder kaito: kaito nichan je me souviens tu as dit à ojissan moi Kaichito Fujiroba

kaito p yabé c'est qu'un jeu quand j'avais dis ça et puis l'autre qui me tournais autour

yusako observer kaito :kaito

kaito sourire Kids :ano gomen ojissan

yukiko regarder Conan: mon grand Daijobu desu ( tout va bien

ai : je vais chercher le médecin sort chercher le médecin

Conan mal à l'aise avec tout c'est regard sur lui serre son nounous pour se rassure

kaito regarde Conan avec sentiment appréhension fait apparaître un ballon bleu qui gonfle

Conan regarde kaito tout en serrant son doudou :kaito nichan tu fais quoi

kaito souri attache le ballon en forme de chien : oh ça c'est un petit cadeau pour toi il donne le ballon à Conan

Conan regarder le ballon :aligata kaito nichan

Dr miyaké rentre :conichiwa Conan kun

Conan regarder le médecin : conichiwa sensei

Dr miyake :Onegai shimasu

yusako : ikkou mina

AUTEUR: toute le monde sort laissant Conan avec le médecin et l'infirmière qui auscultée Conan

Dr miyake ausculte Conan : dis moi mon grand ton amie ai chan ma dit tu te souviens pas tu te rappelle de moi

Conan serrer son nounous regarder miyake : anatatachi sensei miyake shounikai (vous Dr miyake pédiatre)

Dr regarder les yeux de Conan : ima ne watashi Anata wa dare(maintenant dis moi qui es-tu ?

Conan réfléchis 1 min: desu Kaichito Fujiroba 7

Dr miyake lever sourcil :Doko ikku no zaigaku? (où vas-tu à l'école?

Conan :Wakarimasen miyake sensei (je ne sais pas

Dr miyake: nan'do wasa 4+6(combien fais

Conan sans réfléchir:10

Dr miyake : nan'do wasa 15-10

Conan san réfléchir:5

Dr miyake :kototoku (tout à fait)ima Sore wa nani (ka) kara konomu: c'est quoi couleur?

Conan refléhis :Wakarimasen

Dr miyake: don'na motokin' Amérique(quel est capitale d'Amérique

Conan : Washington

Dr miyake: faite entre les adulte

infirmière : OK aller chercher les adulte

Dr miyake :Anata wa o genki desu ka (comment ça va

Conan : genki miyake sensei

yusako emeriko yukiko agasa sont rentrée

Dr miyake: mitte ne donata onna

Conan regarde yukiko : oka okassa

Dr miyake :mitte ne donata dansei donata otossa

Conan regarde les trois homme avec les souvenir de yusako agasa il désigne: yusako ojissan agasa akasa

et réfléchis pour son oncle Wakarimasen

emeriko sourciller :Honto desu ka( vraiment ?

Conan réfléchis : haï demo kan'ji anatatachi shiriau gomen .gomen ojissan

emeriko: betsuni desu Emeriko Fujimine watashi otouto haha ( ce ne rien je suis emeriko fujimine le petit frère de ta maman

yukiko remarquer Conan pleure: Daijobu desu : tout va bien mon grand

Conan en larme : je me souviens pas je vois plein d'image mais je me souvient pas des noms

yukiko fais câlin à Conan : chut betsuni mon grand

Dr miyake noter ses quel chose sur le dossier :aligata kaichito kun je passerais plus tard

yukiko : aligata sensei

auteur oui je sait ce que vous pensez pauvre Conan bon je vous explique Conan se souviens plus de sa vie de shinichi mais sa vie de Conan est confus dans sa tete la plus part des ces souvenir lui fais peur par contre il se souviens des personne qui est le plus souvent en contact ses derniers mois les enfants kaito heiji ran agasa yukiko pour yusako,emeriko agasa et tout autres homme il se méfie y compris miyake car il à des flacs black de certaine chose qui lui fait peur en ce concerne son intelligence est intact c'est plus les souvenir et les cauchemar qui le trouble il dois trier ce qui est faux ce qui est vrai :dans la salle d'attente miyake explique à tout ceux qui sont dan la salle d'attente à part yukiko qui est rester avec Conan

salle d'attente

yusako : comment va t-il

miyake : Conan je peut dire pour ce qui concerne son intelligence il 'hésite pas pour donner des réponse mais ce qui concerne tous ces souvenir je peut dire il se peut il soit amnésie meme confus par contre j'aimerais bien comprendre l'histoire de kaichito Fujiroba

yusako regarde kaito : toi

kaito blêmis: gomen c'est une fois on à jouer un jeu de rôle et il jouait être mon petit frère auprès des fille de mon école mais c'étais y a longtemps quand je fessait le baby-setter mais je comprend pas pourquoi il se souvient de ça

heiji: ben faut croire que tu la marquer

misturiko : hein kaito onessan vous servez de Conan pour draguer

kaito : ano lie c'est un juste hasard on étais au cinéma

genta : hein pourquoi nous pas emmener avec vous

kaito :parce que j'ai eu deux place hé en quoi ça te regarde qui j'emmène avec moi

yusako stop : sensei pourquoi voulez savoir

miyake observer kaito : Conan je lui demander comment il s'appelle il ma répondu kaichito Fujiroba

Emeriko: peut être c'est sa façon de se protéger

yusako :c'est ce que je pense

miyake : dans tout les cas il vaut mieux de ne pas le brusquer si est amnésique vous ferez qu'empirez c'est à lui décider si il veut se souvenir ou pas

agasa : voulez dire qu'on dois l'appeler kaichito

miyake : il serai prefarable je vais le faire examiner le psy pour confirmation et ce dis contenue la situation je pense qu'il dois éviter toute chose qui peut le stresser

mira :il peut camper avec nous

miyake : je ne suis pas contre mais vous devez assurez qu'l stresse pas il faut que vous soyez prudent faire attention à ce que vous dites devant lui bon pour le moment vous devez agir normalement je vais vous voir après j'ai autre patient

yusako :aligata sensei

auteur: le psy à confirmer ce que miyake à dit a les proche l'après midi Conan avec les enfants ont passer à jouer a un jeu de carte de rôle jusque emeriko ramener tout le enfants chez eux police interroge Conan sur ce qui c'est passer lendemain mais pas facile quand la personne interrogé préférer se taire mai voila ce qui c'est passe 1 semaine après être sortie Conan retourne chez mouri bon marre du japonnais que du français

ran: ou est Conan

kogoro ivre:mouais la haut il à dit mal d tete

ran : papa tu encore ivre alors que Conan n'est pas bien tu es pitoyable

kogoro :a'arrete de le couver il est en sécurité

ran s'en va à l'étage d'un ton moqueur : mouais je prefere couver un enfants plutôt qu'un ivrogne tu sais quoi je vais demander à shinichi de me faire un bébé quand on se marie au moins le bébé sera plus intelligent que son grand -père

kogoro :si tu le dis hein quoi cours derrière sa fille répète ça ma fille

ran à l'appartement rentre dans la chambre chambre : tu as bien entendu papa et tais t3 tu va effrayer kaichito mais il est ou

kogoro énervé: me dis pas il encore dans ta chambre

ran :non je suis aller en premier il n'est pas dans la salle de bain non plus

kogoro : sale gamin toujours faire des bêtise Kaichito ou t'es

ran remarquer l'armoire bougent chuttt papa elle ouvre l'armoire en douceur et voit Conan à l'intérieur en larme et effraye tremblant : kaichito

Conan tremblant en larme regarde ran et son père avec peur :il va venir

ran se met au niveau Conan: qui va venir

Conan :sniff le monsieur au couteau

ran regarde Conan : c'est qui le monsieur au couteau

Conan en pleure celui qui venu dans le bureau de tonton

kogoro lève :dans mon bureau mais j'ai pas eu

ran regard noir à kogoro: chut papa kaichito il est comment ce monsieur

Conan serrer son doudou tremblant en larme donne à ran un dessin ou il un homme porter une cagole noir porte un jean bleu un blouson motard marron un fond noir une paire de gants noir des basket puma noir: il est dans mes image tout le temps ran neechan

ran regarde le dessin et donne à son père: kaichito sort de la

Conan :non il va me faire mal

kogoro regarder le dessein : je ne jamais eu client comme ça vu le style il à tout l'air d'un voleur

ran: kaichito ou tu as vu le monsieur au couteau

Conan effrayé tremblant: la bas il me regarde méchant il va venir me faire mal je veut kaito nichan

kogoro sourcil d'une voix calme : kaichito il t faire mal ou

Conan: en larme : j'ai pas droit dire il va pas content

ran regarder Conan: papa

kogoro se mord la lèvre kaichito tu n'a pas avoir peur je suis la ran aussi pour te protéger tu es en sécurité

ran :kaichito tu peut nous montre tu n'es pas obligée de parler

Conan regarde ran avec ses larme:c'est vrai ran neechan

ran remet la mèche de Conan sourit amicale : oui tu peut nous montrer on dira rien au monsieur on va jouer au devinette tu es d'accord

Conan :je veut kaito nichan

kogoro : tu nous aide avent après on va appeler kaito tu va pourvoir lui parler

Conan en larme tremblant:regarde promet ojissan

kogoro :je te promet Sur la tete de ma famille

ran sourit amicale à Conan: je reste avec toi d'accord

Conan réfléchis : d'accord ran neechan sort pour aller dans les bras de ran

ran porte Conan: montre nous de ce que tu te rappelle et ou tu vu le monsieur

Conan réfléchis montre le bas

kogoro :l'agence

moi :Conan signe oui ran portant Conan qui toujours effrayé et son doudou descend avec son père à l'agence il montre l'armoire à dossier le

kogoro: mon armoire Conan signe de oui

heiji rire dans les escalier : OK le grand magicien avec cette la c'étais trop drôle

kaito dans les escalier: argh hattory oublis ou je te fais payer très cher

heiji rit entrer à l'agence avec kaito: jamais c'est trop délire

Conan se précipiter dans les bras de kaito : kaito nichan

kaito sourciller ramasser son frère : kaichito qu'est ce qu il y a

Conan serre contre kaito tremblant il va venir

ran : quand je suis rentré il est étais dans cette état il n'arrête pas de répéter

heiji: ojissan qu'ave vous

kogoro regarder dans son armoire: fou moi la paix gamin

ran : papa il y a un enfant dans cette piece ce dis heiji Conan à dessiner ce dessine

heiji regarde le dessin : oh un voleur

kaito portant Conan: un v voleur

heiji: oh oui il à un eu des vol dans ce quartier la semaine ou kaichito est tomber malade toi et ran vous étiez en compétition

kogoro: ah je me souvient effectivement des amis mon parler d'un voleur mais personne ne la jamais vu il ont remarquer que leur affaire ont été déplacer et certaine de leur affaire ont disparu et j'ai meme été engagée par un commerçant

ran :alors ça signifie il est venu ici

heiji regarder la poignée de l'agence: je confirme il est venu

kogoro mais je suis restée tout temps à mon bureau en attente des client s

kaito : pas tout le temps il ma dit l'autre jour il vous chercher à votre bureau pour demander des truc pour sa tete

ran sur un fâché : otossa ne me dis pas tu as laisser tout seul

kogoro pris un air gêné: mais la seul fois c'étais pour acheter le médicaments mais il dormais quand j'ai vérifier avant de aller chercher ses médicament et puis il avait vomis j'ai appeler araide

heiji regarde Conan qui c'est endormis sur kaito : il du se réveiller entre temps il avais mal il du descendre il surpris le voleur et le voleur la menacer ce qui la fiais peur

ran :mais c'il nous à dit tout à l'heure le monsieur au couteau va pas être content il va venir me faire mal

kaito poker face: ce dis il quand meme été frapper à la tete

heiji : je pense il voulais le tuer au départ mais il du voir kaichi étais fiévreux il du assommer pour le lui faire oublier d'une part il risque rien vu il porter des gants et une cagoule laissant paraître que ses yeux mais je pense il à du avoir peur il dis à ojissan un monsieur venir quand il étais absent

kaito : il à menacer

kogoro : mais pourquoi il nous à rien dit meme à ran

heiji: je suppose à cause de la fièvre il à du penser c'est imagination

ran : c'est donc ça il est confus la fièvre peut donner des hallucination mais ça signifie il essayer de trier le vrai et le faux tout comme shinichi fera

heiji et kaito gouttent

kogoro mine furieux: oh faite ran tu as fait du rangement dans mon bureau comme dossier

ran: mais non avec la compétition je n'ai presque pas été la en parlant de rangement je n'ai pas retrouver le drap bleu oh faites pourquoi tu as laisse jetez ces affaire

kaito tendu pc'est mauvais: chan tu permet je ramène

ran :oui va s y

kogoro sourciller p ce gosse à fais diversion il à plus qu'il ne le dis

kaito mener Conan dans sa chambre p ouf j'ai eu chaud pourquoi il à fallu mener ici regard que les blessure ne sait pas ouverte

heiji regard déception sourire détective p je vois

dans le salon

kaito sort de la chambre regarde sa montre: oh bordel j'y crois papa

heiji :c'est de ton frère tu parlais l'autre jour

kaito grimace: bon sang hattory tu m'agace

heiji : répond kuroba

kaito : non c'est pas lui

heiji bras croisez :mais bien sur ton frère ma évitez il refuser mes appel ran la vue trembler juste cette meme période les enfants m'ont dit juste avant d'aller à l'hôpital il c'es endormie en classe et dire ces phrases Yamete kudasai( arrêtez s'il vous plaît)Itai desu ( ça fait mal, j'ai mal, aïe)Onegai shimasu ( s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie )Anasute( lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi)Iie( Non)Yamete la disparition du draps et cette manie de prendre un douche toute la journée la moitié des vetement disparu son comportement étrange sur les scènes du crime et puis subitement pendant une semaine lui et toi vous avez disparition et puis votre rapprochement soudaine il y a qu'une possibilité il n'a pas seulement assommer et menacer il à été plus que ça de plus personne n'étais la pour le surveiller hors pendant le vieux partit acheter des médicament

kaito pâlit: arret ça va tu as gagner oui c'est de lui je parlais mais tu vois je lui est fait une promesse que je conte tenir

heiji: pas étonnant que tu soit aussi distrait

kaito : je le suis toujours dans les cour ennuyeux laisse mon petit frère tranquille je ne plaisante pas deja il regarde la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir

ran entre avec son père en choc ton petit-frère mais c'est pas ton cousin

kaito blêmis p merde elle à entendu :mais non non c'est une façon de parler je le considère comme mon petit frère

kogoro empoigne kaito : écoute moi gamin je veut la vérité sur votre relation je la veux maintenant si non

kaito fais une technique à la yusako met kogoro hors jeu regard meurtrier envers kogoro: écouter moi vous je ne vous ai pas permis de me toucher jusque à present je vous montre un respect mais vous me chercher ça pourrais changer et autre chose arrêter de traiter mes cousin d'idiot hors d'après ce que pu voir il ont plus que vous devez avoir honte de votre comportement un adulte censé ne laisse pas un enfants malade sans surveillance vous aurez pu demander à agasa de le garde ou votre voisin mais jamais laisser un enfant seul

heiji intervenue avec ran :kuroba stopon n

Conan regarder kaito contre kogoro avec visage effrayé en larme chuchote: nichan

ran aider heiji sépare kaito remarquer Conan :kaichito

kaito regarde Conan : kaichi

Conan retourner se cacher en pleurant

kaito p so cour après Conan attend kaichito

heiji lever :ho ho

kogoro gueuler reviens ici

ran tient le bras de son père le regard furieuse papa

kogoro regarde effraye :ma fille

ran tiré son père a l'agence :on va parler

heiji goutter et amuser :ho ho ho ho

mdr moi l'auteur je mdr en ce moment vous imaginer la scène une piece il y a du monde un combat un invité surprise un combattant poursuit l'inviter un autre combattant face à une personne qui vous dis faut qu'on parles sur un furieux signifie ai ça va faire mal mais le plus tu te retrouve tout seul en 1 min que faite vous rire ou pas moi perso je tomber en fou rire je sait c'est pas rapport mais c'est difool et son équipe qui ma distrait alors ce passage est arriver sur ma fic mais en relisant je suis tomber en fou rire je me suis surpris je pensais pas avoir un sens du humour comme ça enfin chacun son humour bref plus tard un visiteur vient à l'agence et demande à voir Conan ran se méfie elle décide de prévenir kaito mais attention il va avoir un attachement pas normal

ran : qui vous êtes

le visiteur : une connaissance de Conan puis je lui parler

ran mode méfiance : surement pas avant vous m'ayez dit vous lui voulez quoi

visiteur : je viens lui apporter un cadeau pour lui donner par un de ses amis

ran :qui est ce que je le connais

le visiteur :euh non il plus génération de Conan il vit pas ici s'il vous plait je dois lui remettre en main propre j'ai un avion à prendre

ran envoyer un message à kaito : attendez un moment il est pas ici

message de kaito envoie la photo ran prend une photo discrète l'envoie à kaito

le visiteur surveille ran il brouille la fréquence et chloroforme ran et la 'attache sur chaise et pose une bombe sur le bureau

Conan entrer :ran neechan regard inquièt le visteur

le visiteur sourit envoyant Conan :Conan approche

Conan regard effrayé : ran neechan est ou

le visiteur s'approche de Conan lui offre une sucette : n'est pas peur je suis ton baby-sitteur ran est sortit tu veut aller à acheter une glace au citron

Conan : tonton ma dit de ne pas sortir

le visiteur:ça va resteras un secret je lui dis rien je suis Fujitsu je viens en ami tu aime les glace Conan kun

Conan regarde Fujitsu ou plutôt la sucette: oui Fujitsu oneesan

le visiteur : alors viens avec moi on va chercher une glace avant tonton arrive

Conan: Fujitsu onessan je peut prendre mon doudou

le visiteur sourit amical d'accord Conan kun on le chercher va le chercher

Conan sourit amicale et monte avec Fujitsu à l'étage

le visiteur :dépêche toi Conan kun

Conan : oui Fujitsu onesssan

le visiteur places des micros et des camera cachée partout et une enveloppe sous sur la table

Conan revenue avec on doudou: je suis prêt Fujitsu oneesan

le visiteur donne un blouson bleu et sa casquette sax heiji : met tes chaussure on y va

Conan : oui Fujitsu oneesan mes ces basket bleu Nike

alors voila ce qui va se passe notre jeune héro est toujours amnésique de sa vie de shinichi mais il crois vraiment il est kaichito mais certain l'appelle Conan alors kaito lui à dit c'est son surnom il répond toujours au nom de Conan ce visiteur obéit aux ordre de quelqu'un qui lui à demander de faire tout ça il à pour mission de veiller sur Conan le vrai de celui qui donne des ordre c'est moury en ce qui concerne Conan il est victime d'un enlèvement mais ne se rend pas compte et celui qui à enlever Conan lui étant manipuler aussi va développer une relation avec Conan une aventure qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier

plus tard à un mac Donald

la vendeuse: bonsoir que puis je vous servir

le visiteur et Conan vont acheter un repas: bonsoir je veut un grand menu menue 10 et toi Conan kun tu veut quoi

Conan regarde le menu: le 7 Fujitsu oneesan je peut avoir de la glace s'il te plait

le visiteur : bien sur vous avez quoi comme parfum

la vendeuse chocolat , vanille ,fraise, pistache, café ,menthe chocolat,surprise et l'arc en ciel

le visiteur : la surprise pour moi

Conan : l'arc en ciel s'il vous plait

la vendeuse : voulez vous une boisson

le visiteur: tu veut quoi Conan kun

Conan : un fanta

le visiteur : un coca normal pour moi et tout à emporter s'il vous plait

la vendeuse :alors ça vous feras 371 yens et remet un ballon à Conan

Conan accepter le ballon bleu ciel avec un sourire :aligata oneesan

le visiteur :paye et prend le sac e commande merci Mlle

la vendeuse : merci et à très bientôt

le visiteur : Conan allons-y

Conan cours après le visiteur :haï

dans la voiture de location vert kaki

le visiteur à glisser un somnifère à effet lent dans la boisson de Conan: Conan attache toi je te donne ta glace tu fais attention pas salir la voiture

Conan s'attache : haï Fujitsu ojissan aligata


End file.
